Un été merveilleux
by kakalazen
Summary: Été de 5ème année. Harry confie ses déboires à 3 moldus, leur faisant croire que ce n'est qu'une histoire. Soyez emportez dans une histoire mêlant romance(douce), plans de vengeance (aie, Dean va pâtir) et petits amusements d'ados !


Titre : Un été merveilleux

Spoilers : Tome 1 à 5

Genre : Romance

Auteur : Je crois que c'est moi, KaKa La Zen

Pendant : Été de cinquième année.

Résumé : Vous verrez… Je sais, je suis méchante !

Couple : Vous verrez…

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling !

Prologue

Harry était étendu dans la position la plus confortable possible de son lit à Privet Drive.

Il ruminait des sombres pensées. Il pensait à son parrain. Mort, tué par Bellatrix Lestrange, sa cousine. Mort à cause de SON erreur. Mort à cause de Voldemort. Mort, tout court. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas du croire à sa vision. Hermione avait raison, il avait trop tendance à vouloir jouer les héros. Et à cause de cela, Sirius était mort.

Il pensait aussi à Ombrage, sa prof de DCFM. Celle-là, elle était pire que Rogue. Envoyer des Détraqueurs à ses trousses et lui infliger un Doloris. Même Rogue n'avait pas osé. Bien que ça devait lui tenter. Et il était un ancien mangemort. Bien sûr, il n'avait duré que 5 secondes à peine, mais le sortilège était quand même douloureux et interdit. En plus de sa main, qui avait maintenant d'écrit dessus « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ».

Il pensait également à toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait. Bien sûr, il avait celle dans son front, bien visible, celle qui la cataloguait comme Survivant, ainsi que les multiples cicatrices dues au coup reçus par les Dursley, ses immondes gardiens… Il n'osait même pas dire que Pétunia était sa famille, tant elle ne ressemblait pas à sa mère. Et bien sûr, ses cicatrices qu'on ne voyait pas, ses cicatrices mentales. Les cicatrices qui font que la vie est injuste. Ces cicatrices qu'il n'avait pas méritées. Cicatrices qui peuvent être cataloguées comme « conférées par Peter Pettigrow et Bellatrix Lestrange, avec l'amour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ».

Harry pouvait dire avec sincérité qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie rose. D'abord, ses parents se faisait tuer par Voldemort et il devenait célèbre du coup, de deux, il devait l'affronter à chaque fois qu'il le rencontrait, de trois, il avait appris que la raison pour laquelle il avait sa cicatrice dans le front était qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, qui comme le disait la prophétie : « Aucun ne peut vivre tandis que l'autre survit » Tuer ou être tué, tel était son destin. Et le pire là dedans, c'était que son parrain était mort, tué par sa cousine Bellatrix.

Celle-là, ainsi que Peter Pettigrow et dans une moindre mesure Lucius Malefoy et les frères Lestrange, il se jurait de la tuer. De n'importe quelle manière, mais il l'a tuerait, cette folle. Suivi de Pettigrow, Lucius Malefoy et les frères Lestrange. Torturer les parents d'un bébé jusqu'à la folie était tout simplement… Pas de mot pour décrire. Bref, Harry se jurait de tuer tous ces mangemorts. Et Voldemort, bien sûr.

Bref, Harry était en pleine déprime, à cause de la mort de Sirius. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était sa faute si Sirius était mort. Ainsi qu'à une moindre mesure Rogue et Dumbledore. Rogue, à cause de l'arrêt de ses cours d'Occlumencie et Dumbledore parce qu'il ne lui avait pas révélé la prophétie. Rogue, lui, ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas son père qui avait humilié Rogue dans le souvenir de la pensine ? Bien que Rogue ait insulté sa mère de sang de bourbe, il faut dire que la rancune avait fait que Rogue, après que Harry ait vu le souvenir dans sa pensine, avait abandonner ses cours d'Occlumencie avec lui. Dumbledore, lui, c'était vraiment de sa faute. Il n'aurait pas pu lui révéler lors du retour de Voldemort, au moins? Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et c'est pour ça qu'Harry gardait rancune à Albus Dumbledore, l'accusant du meurtre de son parrain. Même si la vraie meurtrière s'appelle Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Et se trouve être sa pute de cousine, bien sûr…

Bon, il devait arrêter de ruminer, pourquoi ne pas sortir à l'extérieur ?

Trouvant que c'était une bonne idée, il enfila un pull miteux par dessus son sweat-shirt défraîchi, car la soirée était fraîche. Il en profiterait pour faire un petit tour au parc, ça lui changerait les idées, même si un membre de l'ordre le suivait toujours. Tant que ce n'était pas Rogue…

Avec de la chance, ça serait le Professeur Lupin. Tiens, il en profiterait en plus pour écrire une lettre à Neville et une autre à Luna qui eux, contrairement à Ron et Hermione, n'avait aucune restrictions sur le courrier.

Il aimait bien Neville, peut-être parce qu'il avait le même caractère que lui, avait vécu à peu près les mêmes choses que lui… et aurait très bien pu être à sa place. Quant à Luna, elle était peut-être folle aux dires des gens, mais elle était sympa avec ses lubies.

Je sors ! Annonça-t-il aux Dursley, ayant piqué au passage un stylo de l'oncle Vernon pour écrire ses lettres.

Il sortit sans plus tarder. Aussitôt dehors, il sentit l'air frais de l'été sur son visage. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, soit depuis une semaine, qu'il sortait dehors prendre l'air. Et ça lui ferait sûrement le plus grand bien.

Il marcha un peu puis rendu au parc, se laissa choir sur l'arbre le plus près, un saule qui le cachait presque à la vue des gens.

Il sortit ses parchemins et allait commencer à écrire quand…

HARRY !

Celui-ci leva la tête.

Bonjour, Mark !

Mark Evans, souffre-douleur attitré de Dudley depuis l'été passé, venait à sa rencontre.

Ça va ?

Bon sang qu'il détestait cette question, ces temps-ci…

Moyennement, pourquoi ?

Tu es d'humeur à me raconter une histoire ?

Harry sourit. Il avait eu l'habitude, quand Mark était plus jeune, de lui raconter des histoires et de le reconduire chez lui après.

Si tu veux. Tu as un livre ?

Non. Je veux que tu me racontes une histoire inventée.

Inventée ? Hum, pas d'idée… Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour les histoires ?

NA ! Déclara-t-il.

Moi aussi, je veux une histoire !

Une petite fille arrivait à grands pas.

Elle, c'est Sandra O'Connor, dite Sandy. Elle a emménagé, il n'y pas longtemps… Elle va avoir onze ans, comme moi, cet été.

Onze ans ?

Finalement, il avait peut-être une idée d'histoire.

Bon, assoyez-vous, j'ai trouvé une histoire.

Les deux enfants s'assirent doucement, souriant.

Il était une fois un petit garçon de votre âge. Il habitait chez son oncle et sa tante car ses parents étaient morts depuis ses un an… Depuis quelque temps, l'oncle et la tante du garçon se comportaient bizarrement…

Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

Tu vas le savoir, petite, tu vas le savoir.

Et Harry commença à raconter sa première année à l'école des sorciers.

Sandy !

Une jeune fille arrivait à grands pas.

Ally !

Je te cherchais, toi !

J'étais avec Mark et Harry.

Harry ?

C'est un ami ! dit Mark. En fait, il nous racontait une histoire…

Une histoire ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu trop vieux pour ça ?

Vous voyez, elle le dit aussi.

La fille apparut alors dans son champ de vision. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés d'une couleur cuivrée qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à décrire… Ce n'était pas roux… Ah si, auburn ! C'était ça, elle avait les cheveux auburn bouclés, de magnifiques yeux bleus avec des paillettes dorées, un teint pâle avec quelques tâches de rousseur – mais pas autant que Ron – rehaussant son visage – un petit nez, un sourire éclatant, de longues jambes, des hanches fines… et une magnifique poitrine, il devait le reconnaître en tant qu'adolescent aux hormones élevées.

Sa petite sœur – car visiblement ça l'était – n'était pas si mal non plus pour une gamine. Les cheveux châtain-roux, des yeux d'une couleur bleue tirant vers le mauve… hum, améthyste, c'est ça! Et quelques formes à peine développées. Elle allait sûrement devenir aussi belle que sa sœur.

C'est pas juste, protesta Mark. Et puis, il raconte toujours de belles histoires, Harry !

Il se mit à bouder en croisant les bras, faisant des yeux de chien battu. Les cheveux châtain-bruns, les yeux gris-bleu – pas comme Malefoy, mais beaucoup plus bleu et expressif – et un visage qui devait certainement lui faire accorder tous ses caprices à ses parents quand il faisait des yeux de la sorte.

Ah oui ? dit Ally.

Oui, il nous a raconté la première année d'un jeune orphelin qui est devenu un sorcier. Il a vécu plein d'aventures…

Ah… Intéressant…

Si tu veux, je te raconterais ! dit Sandy.

J'aimerais.

Il allait nous raconter la deuxième année, quand tu es arrivée !

Justement, il y a les parents qui s'inquiètent, dit Ally. En passant, je m'appelle Allyson O'Connor, mais on me surnomme Ally.

J'ai cru comprendre, dit Harry en souriant.

Je ne te connais pas. Tu ne vas pas au collège du quartier ?

Non, je vais dans un collège privé, répondit évasivement Harry.

J'espère que tu n'es pas un de ces gosses de riches comme Dudley Dursley.

Bien qu'il est mon cousin… Non. En plus, on ne va pas à la même école. Je ne peux pas le sentir.

Bienvenue dans le club !

Ils se mirent à rire.

N'empêche, il faut qu'on rentre chez nous. Comment tu t'appelles ?

Harry Potter.

Ah, dit Ally. Contente de faire ta connaissance.

Moi, je reviens demain ! dit Sandy.

J'crois que je vais être obligé de t'accompagner, grimaça la grande sœur de celle-ci. Les parents s'inquiètent de tes absences beaucoup plus que les miennes.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Bon, bien, à demain, dit Ally.

À demain, dit Harry.

Il s'assit.

Tu peux me raconter la deuxième année ? demanda Mark.

Hey, ça ne serait pas injuste pour les filles. Et puis, tu dois rentrer, toi aussi !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, à demain Harry !

Il s'éloigna. Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas que ça aurait fait un bien fou comme ça de raconter son histoire. Il avait hâte au lendemain, lui aussi. Il ramassa ses parchemins et son stylo et rentra à Privet Drive pour commencer à écrire ses lettres.

Le lendemain, à la même heure, il sortit de la maison des Dursley et se rendit au parc. Cette fois, il y avait Mark, Sandy et… Ally ! Ally était là !

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement. Il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'elle serait venue pour savoir l'histoire, comme Mark et Sandy. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre, en présence de cette fille.

Bonjour, dit Ally. Sandy m'a un peu résumée l'histoire et j'ai bien hâte de savoir la suite. Alors ?

Bon, je vais commencer par m'asseoir. Après, on verra.

La jeune fille se mit à rougir.

Bien, nous revoilà pour la deuxième année du jeune sorcier, dit Harry.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes. Faites que ce ne soit pas Rogue dans le buisson, pensa-t-il, ou Hermione est morte…

Mais son vœu fut réalisé puisque pour la deuxième soirée cette semaine, c'était un Remus bien intéressé de connaître les histoires d'Harry, ignorant ses deux premières années. Il avait bien souri, la nuit passé. Visiblement, Harry n'avait pas eu une première année de tout repos. Et les yeux de chien battu de Mark l'avaient fait rire, rappelant ceux de Sirius. D'ailleurs, le gamin semblait être sa réincarnation, pensa tristement le professeur.

Le jeune sorcier était de retour chez son oncle et sa tante depuis plusieurs jours quand l'oncle du garçon vint lui parler. Il avait une réunion d'affaire et il ne voulait pas être dérangé par son neveu et sa magie, puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait une interdiction, ne l'ayant pas averti suite à une discussion avec le garde-chasse de son école.

Remus se mit à sourire. Sacré Hagrid !

Le dîner d'affaire se passa bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison fit apparition dans la chambre du garçon, le fixant de ses yeux globuleux. Il portait un simple torchon en guise de vêtement, ce qui avait étonné le jeune garçon…

Et il se mit à raconter sa deuxième année. Remus sourit, puis finit dans la peur complète après qu'Harry ait raconté l'épisode du basilic. Ron était mieux de lui expliquer tout ça et vite.

Bon, bien c'est fini pour la deuxième année et pour aujourd'hui…

Déjà ? S'étonnèrent les deux enfants et la jeune fille.

Qui a dit que les histoires étaient pour les gamins ? dit subitement Sandy en se tournant vers Ally.

Bah… L'histoire est vraiment bonne ! se justifia l'adolescente.

J't'avais dit qu'Harry était un bon conteur ! s'exclama Mark.

Oui et le conteur a à dire qu'un certain Mark devrait aller dormir pour être en bonne forme demain !

Bah euh…

Et je dis la même chose pour Sandy ! dit Ally.

Les deux enfants pas si enfants se mirent à protester.

Allez, au dodo et moi aussi, j'y vais, si je veux dormir.

Ils s'éloignèrent et Harry s'accota sur l'arbre, pensivement. Ça lui faisait un bien fou de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un qui ne le jugeait pas, même s'il croyait que c'était un simple conte. Si seulement il pouvait faire la même chose pour la mort de son parrain… Mais oui, il pouvait !

Remus, psssst Remus, c'est toi ?

Le dit Remus se défit de la cape d'invisibilité.

Tu es là depuis quand ?

Assez longtemps pour savoir que tes années étaient vraiment mouvementées à Poudlard.

Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter pour rien!

Hey non ! Tu me voulais quoi ?

Il haussa des épaules.

Je ne sais plus si c'est une bonne idée.

Dit toujours.

Il regarda pensivement les trois personnes qui l'écoutaient raconter son histoire disparaître de l'horizon.

Ça me fait un bien fou, raconter mes histoires à Poudlard, tu sais ?

J'ai remarqué…

La seule chose qui me reste à faire pour être en paix, c'est d'accepter la mort de…

Il s'écroula sur Remus, en larmes.

Il me manque, Remus ! Il me manque !

Je sais, Harry, il me manque aussi !

Pourquoi il fallait que cette conne le tue ?

Parce qu'elle est conne et que c'est une affaire de famille qui remonte depuis Mathusalem…

Remus… Dit donc la vérité !

En fait, elle ne lui a pas pardonné d'avoir été les cheveux rouges pendant une journée sans aucun autre possibilité que de faire des compliments à tout les filles et fils de moldus du coin, sans compter le spectacle de la danse des canards qu'elle et certains Serpentard ont fait en plein dîner. Depuis ce temps, elle lui en veut.

Juste pour ça ?

Elle a la rancune aussi tenace qu'un certain Servilus aux cheveux graisseux…

Ils se mirent à rire au surnom de Rogue.

Il n'a pas du passer un bon quart d'heure avec vous…

Non, on était sadique avec lui, Bellatrix et Rosier.

Rosier étant ton ennemi attitré, je suppose ?

Dans le mille, Cornedrue Junior.

Mais de rien, j'ai tiré cette conclusion que par l'intelligence de mes parents, Lunard !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tu crois que Sirius est bien, où il est ? demanda Harry.

Sûrement. Et Lily doit déjà être en train de lui crier dessus, ainsi qu'à James….

Tu imagines ma mère se mettre à courir après Sirius et James en hurlant qu'ils sont des idiots.

Très bien, étant donné qu'elle l'a fait des centaines de fois.

Ah oui?

Oui.

Votre scolarité n'a pas du être de tout repos, vous aussi !

Non, mais c'était plutôt dans le domaine des blagues, retenues and co qu'elle ne l'était pas… Sirius a l'actuel record de retenue, avec 975 retenues très exactement !

Harry se mit à siffler d'admiration.

J'ai regardé en troisième année dans le registre. Il est suivi par James et moi – avec cinq retenues de moins – et les jumeaux Weasley, avec 950 retenues…

Et le traître ?

Il est beaucoup plus après, 200 retenues environ, je crois.

En tous cas, si les jumeaux seraient tombés sur le registre, je crois qu'il y en a un qui se serait fait posé beaucoup de question…

Sûrement, oui !

Et il s'appelle Remus Lupin !

Maiheu…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

T'a vraiment le comportement d'un garçon de seize ans, quand tu veux, et encore…

Mais…

Remus ?

Oui ?

Tu crois qu'il y a des gens derrière le voile ?

Je l'ignore.

Luna et moi, on a entendu des voix.

Luna, la blonde qui se tient avec Ginny ?

Oui, celle-là.

J'la trouve sympa.

Moi aussi, même avec ses lubies.

Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter tard la nuit, jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, en fait, ou Harry rentra chez lui en escaladant le mur de la maison, rempli de vignes. Comme toutes les maisons, d'ailleurs…

Rendu là, il s'écroula de fatigue. Remus devait sans doute faire la même chose, à l'ordre. À moins qu'on lui ait posé une batterie de question avant.

Chapitre 01

Harry se leva, tard dans l'avant-midi. Trois hiboux étaient perchés à sa fenêtre. L'un d'une jolie couleur dorée, le deuxième, noir comme l'enfer et le troisième, surexcité et d'une couleur beige. Harry en déduisit que c'était celui-ci qui l'avait réveillé.

Coq, arrête !

Il prit le hibou au vol et prit sa lettre.

Merci, Coq.

Il décacheta la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout va bien ici à l'ordre, sauf peut-être ma mère obsédée par la propreté, Maugrey qui est paranoïaque, Dumbledore qui passe en coup de vent et Rogue irascible comme toujours. Ah si, Remus qui veut avoir certains détails sur nos deux premières années d'école. T'a une idée de qui lui a parlé de ça, toi ? J'ai réussi à t'écrire cette lettre qu'en défaisant le sort anti-lettres avec l'aide des jumeaux, qui te disent bonjour. Ginny aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle est toujours avec Dean… Je n'aime pas trop… À part ça, c'est l'ennui total, vu que Sirius n'est plus là pour égayer l'atmosphère. À ce propos, j'espère que ça va ? En tout cas, j'ai hâte de te revoir, même si Dumbledore a parlé de te laisser tout l'été à Privet Drive._

_Ron._

Harry se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Molly Weasley cesserait d'arrêter avec sa propreté maladive, ni que Maugrey arrêterait avec sa paranoïa et Rogue avec sa mauvaise humeur. Quant à Dumbledore qui passe en coup de vent… Tiens, Remus qui veut avoir des détails plus précis de la deuxième année… Noooooon Ron, je n'ai pas d'idée de qui aurait raconté mes années scolaires… Un sort anti-lettre ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Remus… Et effectivement, ça ne devait pas être joyeux à l'ordre, vu que Sirius n'égayait plus la maison des Black. Les jumeaux travaillait également à leur boutique, alors l'ambiance était sûrement… ennuyante. Tiens, Ginny toujours avec Dean ? Celle-là, elle n'a pas de chance, ses amours ne durent pas longtemps… Et je ne devrais pas parler, je suis encore moins chanceux ! Dumbledore veut me laisser à Privet Drive ? Sûrement à cause de cette satanée protection du sang…

Il se mit alors à répondre à la lettre de Ron en souriant, les hiboux attendant toujours, mais dans la cage d'Hedwige, cette fois, qui était bien contente de la visite… surtout du grand-duc noir… D'ailleurs, sa lettre…

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout va bien chez moi, mon père travaille activement à son journal, les vacances pour aller voir des Ronflack Cornu ayant été reportées à la fin juillet. Mais je profite pour te dire que tout va bien dans le monde sorcier, même Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas fait de grands coups d'éclats, il est calme. En fait, c'est plutôt chez le ministre que ça bouge. Ce sont les élections ministérielles ! Fudge va sûrement être viré, les autres candidats sont Amos Diggory et Ombrage le crapaud… J'ai dit à mon père de voter pour Amos, lui parlant de notre année passée à l'école. Il votait déjà Amos d'avance, je n'ai pas eu de problème. Il détestait carrément Ombrage, quand je lui ai raconté. Bref, je te raconterais qui aura gagné dans une prochaine lettre… Notre devise : À BAS FUDGE, TU-SAIS-QUI ET SES CREVETTES MASQUÉES ! Chez toi, ça va ? Tu m'en parleras par une prochaine lettre et t'en profiteras pour m'expliquer un peu le monde moldu, je trouve que ce monde est fascinant…_

_Luna_

Tiens, c'est le hibou noir qui est à Luna… Oh, ses vacances ont été reportées, sûrement à cause du journal de son père. Voldemort n'a pas fait de coup d'éclats… Il doit préparer quelquechose. Les élections ministérielles ? Fudge viré ? Bah décidément, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle. Berk, Ombrage en ministre… JAMAIS ! Votez Amos, voilà mon avis, celle-là, il faudrait le dire à la communauté sorcière, peut-être qu'elle m'écouterait, à moi… Bouaahahahahaha, les crevettes masquées ! Celle-là, je l'aime bien… Parler du monde moldu, okay…

Il se mit à répondre à Luna, parlant un peu du monde moldu à celle-ci ainsi que l'idylle naissante entre son hibou et Hedwige et son avis sur les élections. Maintenant, le doré doit attendre aussi… Et Hedwige n'a pas l'air contente que je fasse partir son grand-duc noir…. Hé hé, Hedwige ! Tiens, sa lettre est bien cachée…

_Cher Harry,_

_Tout va bien chez moi. Ma grand-mère m'a même acheté une baguette, hier, quand on est allé jusqu'au chemin de traverse. Elle a même dit que j'étais aussi courageux que mon père. Enfin… Quelqu'un t'a parlé des élections du nouveau ministre ? Si je serais majeur, je voterais Amos, personnellement. Mais Fudge devrait être viré. Quant à Ombrage, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle le soit, avec toute la merde qu'elle a foutu à Poudlard. Ici, à part le ministère toujours rempli de part en part avec du monde hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales, ça va. Tu-Sais-Qui ne fait même pas de coups d'éclats et ça va bien comme ça. Je devrais sûrement partir en voyage la semaine prochaine, en Amérique, avec ma grand-mère, je ne t'écrirais peut-être pas de là._

_Neville_

Tiens, le doré est à Neville. Je m'en doutais un peu. Tiens, la grand-mère de Neville semble reconnaître que son petit-fils a le courage de son père. Je le savais depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs, Neville devrait faire des malheurs avec sa baguette. Tiens, on est du même avis pour les élections, bien que ça m'aurait surpris qu'on ne le soit pas… En vacances lui aussi ? Ils en profitent !

Il répondit à Neville en souriant. Manquait plus qu'Hermione, tiens ! Il cacheta la lettre et la mit sur la patte du hibou qui s'envola.

POTTER !

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Ya un téléphone pour toi ! Les gens de ton espèce connaissent le téléphone ?

Oui, quand ils sont d'origine moldue !

Ça devait être Hermione.

Oui ?

Harry ? Ça va ?

Oui, ça va, Herm'. Ne t'inquiète pas !

Pas trop… hum… bouleversé ?

Non, les discutions avec Lunard vont bon train…

Tu parles avec le professeur Lupin ?

Oui, à tout les soirs, lorsqu'il me surveille. À ce propos, il sait tout de nos années scolaires… Y compris pour le vol de Polynectar dans la réserve du professeur Rogue.

Il n'est pas aller lui dire, j'espère… Parce que sinon, je suis dans la merde ! s'écria Hermione.

Non, aucune chance qu'il aille le dire à Servilus…

Servilus ?

Ah, c'est vrai, je ne t'avais pas raconté l'épisode « Renvoi du cours d'occlumencie »…

Non, d'ailleurs tu devrais m'expliquer.

Quand je te verrais… En plus, ça l'a trop fait rire de savoir ça…

Maiheu…

Tiens, Hermione adopte le comportement de quelqu'un de son âge… Enfin !

HEY ! Sache que j'ai seize ans et j'ai le comportement d'une fille de mon âge, petit garçon de quinze ans…

Ça, c'est un coup bas, Hermione…

Il l'entendit rire au bout du fil.

T'a rencontré des gens, cet été ?

Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Savoir…

Hum, oui. Toi, tu devines tout…

Oui, je suis devin…

Trelawney avec ça ?

Parle moi pas d'elle, toi ! Alors ?

Un garçon et une fille qui doivent entrer au collège cette année. J'en connaissais déjà un, Mark Evans.

Celui qui est le souffre-douleur de ton cousin ?

Dans le mille.

Et l'autre ?

Une fille qui a emménagé. Sandra, qu'on surnomme Sandy. Elle a une sœur de mon âge, avec de longs cheveux auburn bouclés, des yeux bleus avec des paillettes dorées, un teint pâle avec des tâches de rousseur, mais beaucoup moins que Ron, un petit nez, un beau sourire, de longues jambes…

C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris Harry !

Hermione riait au bout du fil. Harry avait encore plus le béguin pour cette fille que la pétasse Chang, elle en était sûre.

De ?

Laisse faire, tu vas t'en apercevoir toi-même, t'inquiète….

De ?

Hermione se mit à rire.

Dit ? Euh, à propos, t'habite où, déjà ?

Hermione se mit encore à rire.

Dans un petit village près de Londres dont le nom n'est pas retenable, preuve en est, tu l'oublies… C'est à une quinzaine de minutes de chez toi à pieds, aussi.

Ah…

Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de spécial avec ces trois moldus ?

Bah, en fait, c'est Mark et Sandy qui voulait avoir une histoire inventée – en l'occurrence, je leur ai raconté la mienne, même s'il ne savent pas que c'est la mienne – alors je leur ai raconté. Ally s'est jointe après car elle cherchait Sandy et depuis ce temps, je passe mes soirées à raconter mes années scolaires à Poudlard, une par jour. Ce soir, c'est la troisième. Et en fait, Remus a su mes années à Poudlard parce que c'était lui qui était de garde, ces deux jours-là, pour me surveiller. Et après, avec tout ce qui lui est arrivé pendant sa scolarité, il ose dire que j'ai eu une scolarité mouvementée !

Hermione se mit à rire.

En matière de blague et de retenue, peut-être.

À ce propos, Hermione, je crois que les jumeaux serait étonnés que voir Remus détient – en deuxième place – le record de 970 retenues. J'aimerais voir leurs réactions, pour voir, moi.

970 ? Et il était préfet ? Oh mon Dieu…

Hé oui. Les jumeaux ne sont pas loin derrière avec 950… et ils ont écourtés leur septième année. Et il y a mon père, égal avec Remus… ainsi que Sirius avec la grande première place de 975 retenues.

Sifflement d'admiration.

Dit donc, ils aiment astiquer les trophées, eux…

Je crois, oui…

Hey, Harry !

Oui, quoi ?

J'y songe, tu connais le bar « Le soleil levant ».

J'ai entendu vaguement parler par Dudley qui disait qu'il ne pouvait plus y rentrer parce qu'il avait provoqué une émeute et que c'est pour les 18 ans et moins, pourquoi ?

Savoir. Ça te dirait de venir samedi au bar, je te présenterais deux de mes amis et tu me présenteras les tiens…

Tiens, ça c'est une bonne idée. En plus, je vais avoir terminé de raconter mon histoire, samedi.

Bien, alors, à samedi ! Bye !

Bye !

Il raccrocha.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

Savoir si j'allais bien, les nouvelles, finalement… Pourquoi ?

La tante Pétunia ne répondit pas.

Bon, je sors.

Il sortit dehors dans le soleil d'été.

Ah, enfin seul… Ah tiens, Hedwige…

Spong ! Hedwige venait de foncer dans l'arbre à côté de lui.

Dit donc, ça ne va pas, toi… Tu te mets à imiter Errol !

Hululement indigné.

Tu as tout de même foncé dans l'arbre… Hey, attends, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller… Je crois que je vais rentrer avec toi…

Sur ce, Hedwige se mit péniblement sur son épaule et ils entrèrent.

Toi, tu n'aurais pas du suivre le hibou de Luna, hier. Il t'a fatigué…

Hululement de protestation.

Bon, viens.

Il entra dans la maison et alla directement à sa chambre.

Je ne peux décemment pas envoyer une lettre pour dire que tu ne vas pas, alors je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais te chercher de l'eau fraîche, c'est déjà ça…

Il partit chercher de l'eau. Lorsqu'il revint, il y avait un œuf sur le chandail qu'il avait laissé sur la commode. Et Hedwige n'allait toujours pas mieux.

Ah bon, je vois. Dit donc, vous êtes vite en affaire, vous deux. Il y en a encore un?

La chouette le fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

Je crois que oui.

Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose. Les œufs pourraient sans doute sortir plus facilement s'il pèserait un peu avec ses doigts sur le ventre de la chouette. Ce qu'il fit. La chouette le mordit, mais il résista. Finalement, un œuf sortit.

Bah tu vois, je t'ai bien aidé…

Il lava sa plaie au doigt avec l'eau fraîche qu'il venait de donner à Hedwige.

Il n'y en a pas un autre, quand même ?

La chouette le fixa.

Tant que tu ne m'arraches pas le doigt, ça va…

Il recommença et la chouette le mordit encore une autre fois.

HEY! C'est que ça fait vachement mal, Hedwige… J'vais être quitte à aller te chercher d'autre eau fraîche, je crois…

Il partit et revint quelques secondes après, une gaze sur le doigt et de l'eau fraîche pour Hedwige.

Bon, maintenant que tu files bien, je suppose que tu vas rester sur mon chandail pour couver tes oisillons ?

Hululement.

Je le savais. N'empêche, je ne savais pas que les chouettes avaient si vite des œufs… Peut-être parce que vous êtes des chouettes sorcières…

Hululement.

Bon, moi je fais un petit somme !

Et il s'endormit aussitôt.

En soirée, à la même heure que les deux jours précédents, il sortit de la maison des Dursley et se rendit au parc. Et comme hier, il y avait Mark, Sandy et Ally.

Tu commences l'histoire ?

Whooo, j'vais commencer par m'asseoir, Ally.

Bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille en rougissant.

Il s'assit.

Bien, nous revoilà pour la troisième année du jeune sorcier, dit Harry.

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et écouta les bruits environnant, l'informant que Lunard était très près de Mark, à écouter lui aussi l'histoire. Il commença alors à raconter sa troisième année, pleine en rebondissement en tous genre.

Bon, bien c'est fini pour la troisième année et pour aujourd'hui…

Déjà ? S'étonnèrent les deux enfants et la jeune fille.

Hé oui… Ça, ça veut dire que Mark doit aller se coucher…

Et Sandy aussi, sourit la jeune fille.

Hum, oui. Je peux te parler quelques secondes ?

Heu… oui… dit Ally, qui semblait trouver un attrait à ses chaussures sport, à cet instant. Sandy, va donc plus loin, s'il te plaît ?

Oui, Ally…

Elle partit voir Mark.

Que me veux-tu ?

Heu… Disons qu'une de mes amies… à qui j'ai parlé de toi… voudrait te connaître… et puis euh… elleveutqu'onailleauSoleilLevantsamedisoir…

Hein ?

Elle veut qu'on aille au Soleil Levant samedi soir…

Ah, ok… Je vais demander à mes parents, je te donne la réponse demain, ça te va ? demanda Ally, tout en rougissant encore.

Il acquiesça.

Bon, bien à demain, Harry.

À demain.

Il s'écroula dans l'herbe.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui me prend, s'écria-t-il en lançant une roche vers l'arbre.

SPOK !

Aieuh… protesta l'arbre – ou plutôt Remus – qui n'avait pas apprécié la roche.

Désolé, Remus.

Alors Harry, on est gêné ? dit une deuxième voix.

Tonks… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Euh, j'avais rien à faire et Remus m'a dit que t'avais des talents de conteur, alors…

J'suis sûr que ce n'est qu'à moitié vrai, alors si tu dirais la vérité, ça m'arrangerait…

Euh… Hey, t'a dit que t'allais au Soleil Levant ? dit Tonks en changeant de sujet.

Heu, oui…

J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit, j'y allais à chaque été, après la dure école de Poudlard…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Et la vérité 100 vraie de « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec Remus ? ».

Euh…

Les deux adultes – bien que dans leur cerveau se soient encore des ados, selon Harry – se mirent à rougir.

Attends, c'était quand même pas vous que j'entendais quand j'entendais des bruits de baiser ?

Les deux adultes rougirent.

YESSSSSSSSS ! s'écria Harry en se mettant à sautiller. Z'êtes ensembleuh ! Z'êtes ensembleuh ! Z'êtes… Aieuh, Remus…

Harry venait de s'étaler par terre parce que Remus l'avait pris par la cheville.

Bah, ça t'apprendra à te taire, le gars qui est gêné avec les filles, dit Remus.

Surtout une, rajouta Tonks.

Il se renfrogna.

Même pas vrai.

SI ! Dirent le couple.

Missant….

Toi, t'es bébé, dit Tonks. Et amoureux de la jolie petite moldue.

Elle s'appelle Allyson !

Bah, tu vois ! T'es amoureux ! dit Remus. Et je vais te tanner avec ça jusqu'à ce que t'avoues… J'ai déjà fait ça pendant presque deux ans, alors je crois que je m'y connais…

Deux ans ?

Oui, tes parents étaient sacrément lents, tu sais…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tu la trouves belle ? demanda Remus.

Bien sûr, qui ne la trouverait pas belle avec ses longs cheveux auburn bouclés, des yeux bleus avec des paillettes dorées, un teint pâle avec des tâches de rousseur, mais beaucoup moins que Ron, un petit nez, un beau sourire, de longues jambes…

J'ai compris, Harry, j'ai compris ! dit Remus.

Bizarre, Hermione m'a dit la même chose, quand je lui ai parlé au téléphone.

J'crois qu'elle est d'accord avec nous pour dire que t'a le béguin sur cette petite moldue. Quel âge a-t-elle, au fait ? dit Tonks.

15, elle va avoir 16 à la fin août, le 29.

Précis, à part ça.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et Harry prit vingt minutes par la force de persuasion du couple à avouer qu'il était bien amoureux de la moldue.

Chapitre 02

Harry se leva le lendemain, de très bonne humeur.

Tu couves bien, toi, tu n'es pas partie à la chasse, hier… Un chance que j'ai toujours du Miam Hibou à te donner, toi! dit Harry en caressant la tête de sa chouette.

Elle hulula de contentement.

Ah tiens, parlant d'œuf, voilà le hibou de Luna.

Il ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Quoi de neuf chez toi ? Moi, rien de spécial chez moi. J'ai bien aimé ce que tu m'as dit sur la différence entre les journaux moldus et sorciers, c'est très intéressant. Parlant de journaux, justement, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que les crevettes masquées se sont évadées d'Askaban grâce à leur maître crevette à langue de serpent. Et t'aurais une idée du pourquoi ta lettre était chiffonnée quand elle est arrivée chez moi ? Bref, à part l'évasion des mangemorts – qui a provoqué un émoi au ministère déjà sens dessus dessous – il ne s'est rien passé de bon, mais c'est déjà beaucoup. Maintenant, la tête de serpent doit préparer quelque chose de grand pour la fin de vacances ou du moins, le mois d'août. Limite fin juillet… En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas bien chez toi. Et cette fameuse Ally dont tu m'as parlé, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'elle, par hasard? Donne moi ces réponses par Méphisto !_

_Luna_

Tiens, tu t'appelles Méphistos, toi ? dit Harry en caressant la tête du grand-duc. Hé bien, Méphistos, je crois que tu as vu que tu allais être papa… D'ailleurs, je vais le dire à Luna, celle-là. Où sont passés mon encrier et ma plume ?

Harry se mit à la recherche de son encrier et sa plume et entreprit d'écrire à Luna les frasques de son hibou avec Hedwige et son histoire avec Ally.

Bon, Méphistos, va porter ça à Luna et revient voir Hedwige, surtout!

Le hibou s'envola en hululant joyeusement. Harry, lui, descendit en bas.

Psssst, Harry !

Tiens, un Remus accoté à la clôture, invisible.

Je vais au parc, tu me suis ?

Bonne idée. Tonks ?

Un bruit dans le feuillage se fit entendre.

Je vois que tu es accompagné.

Oui…

Ils marchèrent tout les trois vers le parc. Rendus au fameux saule qui le cachait presque entièrement des gens du parc, il se mit à joyeusement discuter avec Remus et Tonks.

D'ailleurs, Ron m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. Voici sa lettre.

Il a eu une bonne idée. Je vais lui répondre, j'ai un stylo.

Stylo ? s'exclama Remus.

Une plume et un encrier combiné, tu aurais du prendre des cours d'études des moldus, Lunard, dit Harry en ouvrant son stylo. Je me demande bien ce qu'il a à dire de bon…

_Cher Harry,_

_C'est vraiment ennuyant à l'Ordre ! Tellement que j'aimerais bien aller travailler à temps partiel avec les jumeaux, tu te rends compte ? Et Ginny aussi, d'ailleurs. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ça serait vraiment mieux, vu qu'on serait au Chemin de Traverse. J'aimerais bien suggérer l'idée, mais je connais la réponse, qui est non, en l'occurrence. Peut-être des vacances chez Hermione, elle aussi a sa maison surveillée en permanence. Tu le savais ? Hermione ne l'a su qu'il y a quelques jours, elle a vu un des pieds de Tonks… et de Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à la surveiller tout les deux, ces deux-là ? J'aimerais bien le savoir. Peut-être qu'ils sont ensembles. Il serait temps, on a tout les deux remarqués, ainsi qu'Hermione, qu'ils tournent autour du pot. Alors, tu ne trouves pas que ce serait une bonne idée, des vacances chez Hermione ? Ginny aussi irait, tellement qu'elle s'ennuie. Elle s'est faite mordre par des Doxys en nettoyant parce qu'elle s'était endormie d'ennui. Ça a fait enrager m'man, d'ailleurs… Et toi, tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'une petite moldue très belle et sympa ? J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus…_

_Ron_

Il trouve que c'est ennuyant… Dit, Lunard, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose à Servilus pour les désennuyer ? Parce qu'au point où Ginny s'endort en nettoyant et se fait mordre par des Doxys, ça doit être ennuyant.

Je sais, pourquoi tu crois que je suis toujours ici…

Ou chez Hermione… rajouta Harry. D'ailleurs, j'lui dit ou pas ?

Dit le, même si on va se faire… dit Remus.

Taquiner toute une soirée, finit Tonks.

N'empêche, j'aime bien l'idée de vacances chez Hermione, moi, dit Harry. Il faudrait convaincre l'ordre.

Hé oui…

Ils continuèrent à discuter, passant même l'heure du dîner.

J'ai faim. Oh, boy, il est 1 heures ! dit Harry.

J'ai vu. Tiens, trois sandwichs fait par Molly.

Trois ?

Un et demi chacun, mais vu que tu es là – et que Molly en met beaucoup dans ses sandwichs – je t'offre le troisième, dit Remus.

C'est vrai qu'elle en met beaucoup, observa Harry.

Ils se mirent à rire.

La soirée même, après s'être fait réprimander vertement par les Dursley pour ne pas être venu dîner, Harry alla à l'habituel saule pleureur du parc.

Encore une fois, ses trois amis l'attendaient.

Quatrième année ? demanda Mark.

Bien sûr… Oh, juste pour vous dire, il n'y aura que cinq années, je n'ai pas d'inspiration après…

Oh… Une autre histoire, dans ce cas ?

Je ne sais pas, on ne sait jamais… Mais j'ai de l'inspiration, pour le début de l'été de la sixième année.

Mais pour l'instant, j'aimerais savoir la quatrième année ! dit Sandy.

Mais oui, mais oui…

Et il commença à la raconter, faisant s'écrier les trois écouteurs de l'histoire de « Oh ! » et de « Ah! » et faisait s'écrier un « Aie » à Remus et Tonks, habilement couvert par Mark qui s'était accoté par erreur dans un buisson.

Vraiment très sympa, j'adore tes histoires, Harry, dit Ally, en rougissant.

De rien, répondit celui-ci en rougissant également. N'oublie pas la soirée, samedi, hein ?

Quelle soirée ? Demandèrent d'une voix angélique les futurs collégiens.

On va au Soleil Levant, demain…

Ah oui ? dit Sandy. Tu as eu la permission de maman ?

Oui, ma chère.

L'adolescente en devenir se mit à bouder.

Bon, d'ailleurs, il faudrait rentrer. Bonne soirée, Harry ! dit Ally.

Bonne soirée, répondit celui-ci, rougissant encore.

Ils s'éloignèrent. Aussitôt disparut de l'horizon, Remus ôta sa cape, ainsi que Tonks.

À mon avis, dit Remus, elle en pince pour toi.

Comment tu en es sûr ?

Elle rougit autant que toi, à se demander si vous êtes des feux de signalisation, dit Tonks.

HEY !

Harry entreprit de se mettre à courir vers Tonks, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se lever.

Feu de quoi ? demanda Remus, qui tenait celui-ci par la jambe.

De signalisation. Tu sais, les feux où les automobiles moldues arrêtent, quand ils sont rouges.

Ah, ok…

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout de rien, d'amour, de fille, de sortie, de l'école, de Dumbledore et ses mensonges en tout genre, de Rogue et ses magnifiques aventures de souffre-douleur des maraudeurs et de vacances.

Maison de Luna Lovegood, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule

SPOK !

Méphistos n'est pas très intelligent, aujourd'hui, il a foncé dans la vitre, s'exclama le père de Luna, Priam Lovegood.

J'ai remarqué.

Qui t'écrit ?

Celui à qui j'ai écrit, hier soir…

Harry ?

Heu, oui, dit Luna.

Que dit-il de bon ?

Je vais te dire ça…

Elle ouvrit la lettre.

Bah, je comprends pourquoi Méphistos a fait une rencontre avec la vitre. D'ailleurs toi, dit Luna en le regardant, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Le hibou partit sur son perchoir, l'air aussi honteux qu'un hibou pouvait avoir.

Pourquoi ça ?

Il est vite en affaire, le petit vlimeux !

Hein ?

Il est papa, dit Luna.

Ah oui… De la chouette de Harry ?

Effectivement. D'ailleurs, celui-ci en a eu mal à ses doigts alors qu'il l'aidait à faire sortir « deux de ces putains d'œufs qui ne voulaient pas sortir ».

Autres nouvelles ?

Non, si ce n'est que l'idylle naissante – et dans le cas d'Harry, un béguin monstre – entre une moldue et lui.

Hé bien. Autre chose ?

Non non…

Tu devrais aller te coucher.

Elle monta se coucher, prenant au passage son hibou – par les pattes – en le réprimandant vertement.

12, Square Grimmaurd, le matin après qu'Harry ait raconté sa quatrième année.

Ginny ! Ginny !

Oui, Remus ?

J'ai eu la réponse d'Harry à votre lettre ! Elle est autant adressé à toi qu'à Ron !

Ok, j'irai voir Ron !

Moi, je m'en vais surveiller Hermione !

Ok !

Remus transplanna.

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Oui, quoi ? Mes oreilles…

Reçu la lettre d'Harry.

Ah oui ?

Il s'approcha.

Il va bien, il a enfin avoué qu'il était amoureux de la moldue qu'il avait rencontré à Remus, Remus est… Oh, je comprends pourquoi il s'est sauvé si vite ! TOOOOOOOOOONKS !

Tonks est partie, chérie ! Lança Molly de la cuisine.

Ils ne voulaient pas se faire tanner, ces deux-là, observa Ron, qui avait lu la lettre derrière les épaules de Ginny.

Il m'offre une chouette… Oh, les coquins ! s'écria Ginny.

Hein ?

Ron continua à lire.

Le hibou de Luna et Hedwige semble avoir eu quelques rapprochements.

À mon bonheur ! Un hibou !

Et au malheur des doigts d'Harry, dit Ron.

Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ses doigts ? S'informa Fred.

Mordu par Hedwige.

Ah, dit Georges. En tous cas, on doit aller travailler.

Deux transplannements.

La journée d'Harry s'était très bien passée, quant à lui. Avec Remus et Tonks, il avait arpenté le parc, discuter sous le saule et ri pendant la journée entière.

Si bien que la journée se finit assez vite et qu'il se retrouva à raconter sa cinquième et dernière année à Poudlard à Mark, Sandy et Ally, qui l'attendait toujours au saule.

Rebonjour !

Bonjour !

Harry s'assit.

Cinquième année, hein ?

Oui ! dit Mark.

Bien. Le jeune sorcier entamait l'été de sa quatrième année chez sa tante et son oncle, toujours aussi acariâtres qu'à leur habitude…

Et il continua… jusqu'à ce que :

Il se rendit au département des mystères et combattit, avec cinq de ses amis, contre les mangemorts. Plus loin, son parrain se battait avec sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange, qui s'était évadée un peu plus tôt d'Askaban avec l'aide de Voldemort. Ils se battaient très près d'un voile blanc, le parrain du garçon se défendait très bien, la cousine commençait à perdre des forces, mais elle tenta un dernier sort. Le parrain, tentant de l'éviter, bascula dans le voile. Or, ce voile, comme lui expliqua le professeur Lupin plus tard, était le voile de la mort. Il était donc logiquement mort. Il se mit à hurler contre son professeur, même s'il réalisa, quelques jours après en discutant avec lui, qu'il était dans la même situation que lui, connaissant l'homme depuis vingt-cinq ans environ, depuis sa propre rentrée à Poudlard, en fait.

Il continua encore un peu, puis :

Le directeur parla alors du jeune garçon d'une prophétie vieille de seize ans, qui disait : Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir approche… né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur noir le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur noir ne connaît pas… et l'un mourra de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre pendant que l'autre survit… Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur noir naîtra quand le septième mois mourra…

Ils le regardaient tous, tétanisés.

Disons qu'à partir de ce moment, le garçon tomba complètement dans la déprime. Son directeur, qu'il avait apprécié jusqu'alors, ne lui inspirait plus aucune confiance. Quant au professeur de potion, c'était qu'un sale rancunier qui méritait bien son surnom de Servilus. Autant dire que cette année-là, il finit l'école d'une humeur plutôt morose.

Ouais, le pauvre, dit Sandy.

Je sais, dit Harry. Il n'était pas chanceux…

Non ! Déclara Mark.

Je sais. Et toi, je sais que tu dois aller dormir, hihi !

Beuh…

Dans le même cas pour Sandy ! Allez hop, on y va ! Tu racontes vraiment de bonnes histoires, Harry. Ce garçon est rempli de charmes, je trouve. Il a affronté beaucoup, mais toujours pour ses amis. J'aime bien. Bon, je dois y aller.

Elle partit. Harry, quant à lui, avait un sourire scotché au visage.

Youuuuuuhouuuuuuu… Harry Potter, ou es-tu ? s'exclama Remus, lui passant la main au visage.

Ici, t'inquiète.

T'avais l'air sur ton nuage…

Beuh, même pas vrai.

Tu fais une excellente imitation de Mark, tu sais.

HEY !

Harry se mit à la poursuite de Remus, qui se moquait d'Harry.

Toi, t'as vraiment pas 36 ans, c'est pour ça que tu sors avec Tonks, je crois !

Et ils continuèrent à se taquiner ainsi jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

POP ! POP !

Ginny et Ron, dans un fauteuil, sur le bord de s'endormir, se levèrent d'un bond. Faites que ce soit Remus ou Tonks !

Bonjour, Molly.

C'était Remus. Les deux ados piquèrent un sprint à la cuisine et hurlèrent un « POURQUOI TU NOUS L'AVAIS PAS DIT ? » qui fit rougir le couple. Ron et Ginny entreprirent alors de se mettre à chanter « Deux amoureux, ça se colle, ça se colle, deux amoureux, ça se colle énormément… » au couple dont la rougeur des joues rivalisait avec les cheveux des désormais quatre chanteurs, Fred et Georges s'étant joint à eux.

J'crois qu'on aurait dû rester à Privet Drive, nous… dit Tonks.

Et ils transplannèrent devant eux.

Hey, ils nous ont transplanné au nez !

(N/A : Ou ils nous ont raccroché au nez, comme on dit tellement souvent… :)…)

Ils sont partis faire des cochonneries ! Dirent les jumeaux.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les escaliers, sous les coups de torchon de leur mère qui leur hurlait de les laisser tranquille.

Le lendemain soir, Harry était de retour pour raconter le début de sa sixième année aux trois adolescent(e)s qui voulaient la savoir, même s'ils pensaient que c'était un conte.

Là, je vous averti, je n'ai inspiration que pour l'été.

On le sait ! dit Mark. Raconte toujours ! Et ma mère veut que je rentre tôt, aujourd'hui.

Pareil pour nous, à cause du fait que je sorte, demain, dit Ally.

Ah… Bon… Le jeune sorcier était arrivé depuis trois jours chez son oncle, lorsqu'il rencontra un des garçons qui était tyrannisé par la bande de son cousin. Celui-ci aimait qu'on lui raconte des histoires. Cette fois-ci, il en voulait une inventée. Il lui raconta sa propre histoire, même si le garçon la croyait inventée. Le premier jour, il n'était qu'avec une petite fille de son âge, mais à la fin de la première journée, sa sœur arriva. Et le jeune garçon se sentait bizarre en sa présence. Il réalisa peu après qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et vint la journée où il finit de raconter l'histoire. Mais tout de même, ça ne serait pas la dernière fois qu'il la verrait, la jolie fille, sa sœur cadette et le garçon qui traînait avec. Non, car il avait rendez-vous avec la jeune fille demain. Ce qui va se passer au rendez-vous, à vous de l'imaginer.

Déjà ?

J'avais dit que ce n'était pas long. Allez, rentrez !

Ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Demeure de Mark Evans, Little Surrey

Mark, c'est toi ? s'exclama sa mère, du salon.

Oui, maman.

Tu as reçu une lettre. Juste à côté du hibou, il attend que tu répondes, manifestement.

Un hibou ?

Il courut jusqu'à la cuisine, ou était perché un hibou sur une chaise.

Une lettre par hibou ? Comme dans l'histoire d'Harry, tiens…

Il décacheta la lettre.

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Mr Evans,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Mark, réalisant que le sorcier dont Harry parlait, c'était lui. HARRY !

Quoi ?

Maman, surveille le hibou, je sors !

Il courut vers la porte.

Mais… s'écria la mère. Et Harry, dans tout ça ?

Maison de Sandra et Allyson O'Connor, Little Surrey

Sandy ? Ally ? C'est vous ?

Oui, maman !

Sandy, il y a une lettre pour toi, je ne l'ai pas ouverte, il y a un hibou qui attend qu'on réponde, manifestement.

Un hibou ?

Les deux sœurs se précipitèrent dans la cuisine.

Ouvre Sandy, ouvre ! dit Ally.

J'ouvre, tu vois.

Elle l'ouvrit et lut la lettre.

_Collège Poudlard, École de Sorcellerie_

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président du Magenmagot_

_Cher Miss O'Connor,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez…_

Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Sandy, réalisant que le sorcier dont Harry parlait, c'était lui. HARRY !

Ça veut dire que… s'exclama Ally, réalisant que la fille dont Harry parlait, à son plaisir, c'était elle et que lui, il était le sorcier. Oh mon dieu !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Maman, surveille le hibou, on sort !

Elles coururent vers la porte.

Mais… s'écria la mère. Et cet Harry, dans tout ça ?

Chapitre 03

Deux maisons eurent un claquement de portes. Dehors, trois adolescents, dont une fille un peu plus vieille, se mirent à courir vers le parc. Les mères, dans l'embrassure de la porte, se regardèrent quelques instants, ahuries.

PAK !

Ally venait de foncer sur Mark.

Mark ! Que fais-tu là ?

Je peux te poser la même question ?

Tu as reçu la lettre, hein ? dit Sandy.

Il acquiesça.

Moi aussi.

Et il y a un Potter qui nous doit quelques explications ! s'exclama Ally.

Dont celle sur l'amouuuuuuuuur, s'exclama Sandy.

Paf ! La petite sœur s'était méritée une baffe sur la tête.

Attention, Ally, Sandy et Mark qui courent vers toi à cinq heures ! s'écria Remus. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un qui veut des explications !

Il se cacha avec la cape, ainsi que Tonks.

Peureux, murmura Harry.

Ally leva les branches du saule.

HARRY JAMES POTTER !

Vi ?

Ma soeur et Mark viennent de recevoir un parchemin, écrit en couleur émeraude qui leur disait qu'ils allaient à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Or, c'est le même nom que tu as donné à ton école… T'es mieux de m'expliquer ou le rendez-vous de demain, j'irai peut-être pas !

Bon, je vais m'expliquer… En fait, je n'en aurais pas beaucoup à dire, puisque tout ce que j'ai raconté, c'était mon histoire à Poudlard. De la vérité du premier mot au dernier.

Ally s'interrompit.

Ce Voldemort ?

Vrai, il a récemment attaqué.

La mort de ton parrain ?

Malheureusement vrai.

La prophétie ?

Ça aussi, c'est vrai, malheureusement, dit Harry.

Et ce que tu as dit sur moi ? dit Ally, rougissante.

Heuc'estvrai, balbutia Harry, aussi rouge que les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

Hein ? dit Ally, voulant s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendue.

C'est vrai. J'ai dit que c'était vrai.

Alors tu m'aimes pour vrai ?

Oui…

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Deux amoureux, ça se colle, ça se colle, deux amoureux, ça se colle énormément.

Les deux chanteurs tombèrent par terre et Harry se mit à rire. Remus ôta sa cape, ainsi que Tonks.

Je l'ai trop entendu hier, celle-là, dit Remus.

Les deux apprentis sorciers le regardaient, ébahi, ainsi que Tonks. Ally ne répondait rien, trop occupée à rire des deux jeunes plein de poussière.

Tu as du l'entendre de Ron, Ginny et des jumeaux, je suppose ? dit Harry.

Oui et même après que Molly les ait poursuivis avec un torchon mouillé en les claquant et ordonnant de nous laisser tranquille.

Harry se mit à rire, imité par les autres aussitôt.

Euh d'ailleurs, l'affaire des maraudeurs, c'est vrai aussi ? demanda Ally.

Bien sûr. Remus Lupin, professeur de DCFM et maraudeur Lunard, pour te servir. Malheureusement, Servilus n'est pas là pour que je me moque de lui.

Gruuummm… marmonna Tonks

Je préfère tout de même Tonks.

Deux amoureux… commença Harry.

Tu te la ferme où je la chante pour toi.

Hey, je ne voulais même pas faire la chanson !

Ils se mirent à rire.

N'empêche, toujours d'accord pour la sortie, demain ? dit Harry.

Avec plaisir… Au moins, je n'aurais pas ma sœur dans les jambes.

HEY ! s'écria Sandy.

Parlant de ça, nos mères doivent nous penser fous, dit Mark.

C'est vrai ça. Allez en avant les futurs sorciers, je vous rejoins.

Les deux enfants se mirent à marcher, enthousiastes. Quant à Ally, elle en profita pour embrasser Harry.

Bon, on se revoit demain.

Oui, j'ai bien hâte, dit Harry.

Ally s'éloigna elle aussi, faisant des bye-bye avec sa main.

Il commence à être dépendant affectif, nota Remus.

Malheureusement, dit Tonks.

Hey, vous deux ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux !

Ils se mirent à rire, insouciant en ce début d'été, malgré les mangemorts évadés il y a deux jours.

Le lendemain, le soir même, il quitta la maison des Dursley, le sourire aux lèvres. Il s'était habillé de ce qu'il avait le mieux, c'est à dire un jean que Dudley avait porté il y a trois ans, mais néanmoins neuf, même s'il était trop grand, retenu par une ceinture en cuir élimé et une chemise blanche.

Il avait laissée sa fenêtre de chambre ouverte, pour grimper par là en cas de besoin.

Il sortit et entendit deux sifflements.

Merci de votre avis, le couple, maintenant, suivez moi !

Il marcha jusqu'à chez Ally, qui habitait, il le savait, à côté de chez Mark. Il cogna à la porte.

Oh, c'est toi, le fameux Harry dont mes deux filles m'ont parlés. Allez entre ! dit la mère d'Ally.

Il entra.

C'est très beau, chez vous, s'exclama Harry.

Tu es le petit ami d'Ally, n'est-ce pas ?

Rougissement.

Elles étaient parties en coup de vent, elles ont dû m'expliquer quelque chose. En tous cas, moi qui ai eu écho de l'histoire, je trouve que tu es un bon garçon pour Ally.

Où est-elle ?

En haut, elle se prépare. En passant, tu saurais où trouver où acheter tous ces effets scolaires ?

Hum, le chemin de Traverse, à Londres. Je vous montrerai, ainsi qu'à la mère de Mark.

Mark ? Lui aussi ?

Oui, il est sorti en même temps en coup de vent pour la même raison.

Ah.

Harry, tu es déjà là ? s'écria Ally, d'en haut des escaliers.

Oui…

Qui te surveille, aujourd'hui ?

Surveille ? dit la mère.

Il est sans cesse surveillé par des membres de l'ordre du Phénix, on t'en a parlé.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, l'ordre contre le méchant.

C'est ça. Alors ?

Nos deux habitués.

Ah, on va bien s'amuser, alors !

Hein ?

En fait, ils ont respectivement 36 et 23, sont en couples… et ont notre âge mental.

Deux « Hey » ne surgirent de nulle part.

Qui a fait ça ? s'écria la mère.

Eux, ils protestent, dit Ally en riant. Ça m'a fait peur la première fois, moi aussi. Montrez-vous donc !

Le couple apparut.

Remus Lupin… Et Nymphadora Tonks…

Tonks ? Ça me rappelle vaguement l'endroit où j'habitais avant… Un certain Ted Tonks.

C'est mon père, dit Tonks. Il doit avoir un peu plus que vous, certainement ! Et Ally, ne m'appelle plus jamais Nymphadora, ou sinon je te monterai mon domaine de prédilection en magie.

Alias la métamorphose, dit Remus. Ou comment transformer les cheveux d'Ally en serpent…

Si elle fait ça, elle va avoir affaire à mon domaine de prédilection à moi, dit Harry.

Où je suis supérieure d'avance, dit Tonks.

Remus, veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu sors avec une aurore ?

PaF !

Aieuh, Tonks…

La mère n'y comprenait rien et Ally arrivait juste à suivre.

Vous comprendrez à Noël, c'est sûr. Sandy va sûrement touuuuuuuuuuuut vous racontez, ainsi qu'Harry.

Ils restèrent quelques instants à discuter, puis ils sortirent.

Le Soleil Levant, Londres.

Bonjour, entrez les jeunes, dit le surveillant de l'entrée. Hé oh, vous avez quel âge, vous?

Il venait d'apercevoir Remus et Tonks.

Euh, 36 et 23, pourquoi, répondit Remus.

Vous faites quoi dans ce bar de jeunes !

Ils nous surveillent ! Ils sont avec nous, lancèrent Harry et Ally. De toutes façons, ils ont notre âge mental…

HEY !

Les deux jeunes lui firent une jolie grimace de l'entrée.

Et puis Serge, ne me dit pas que tu ne me reconnaît pas ? fit Tonks avec son plus grand sourire.

Le surveillant se frotta les yeux.

Dora, Dora Tonks, ça serait toi ?

Hé oui, dit Tonks.

Allez, entre. Si toi et ton ami vous foutez la merde, par exemple…

Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça, Serge.

Ce n'est qu'un avertissement. Entrez avant que je change d'idée.

Ils entrèrent. Aussitôt, le bruit assourdissant de la musique leur emplit les oreilles.

Faut chercher ma meilleur amie, là-dedans….

HARRY ! s'écria une voix appartenant à quelqu'un à la chevelure brune.

Elle t'a trouvé, dit Ally. Hey, mais ça ne serait pas Hermione Granger, par hasard ?

La dite Hermione arrivait à grands pas.

Harry, je t'ai enfin trouvé… Ally ? Tu fiches quoi ici ?

C'est moi qui est avec mon petit ami, je te signale.

Hermione passa alternativement du regard Harry et Ally, pour finir sur Tonks et Lupin, à l'arrière.

Tu… tu… J'aurais dû m'en douter à la description, moi ! En tous cas, tu t'es prise la meilleure des filles, Harry. Avec la petite amie de mon frère.

Ton frère ? Vais pouvoir enfin le rencontrer, celui-là, dit Harry.

Hé oui ! MATT !

Un jeune homme, un peu plus grand et vieux qu'Hermione apparut.

C'est toi, Harry Potter ? Enchanté. Ally, tu fais quoi ici ?

Je suis avec mon petit copain…

C'est le meilleur ami de ma sœur qui est le petit copain de ma meilleure amie ?

Dans le mille, Matt. D'ailleurs, ou est la tienne de petite copine ?

Dans la salle calme, elle décompresse un peu, mal de tête. J'allais la rejoindre quand tu m'as crié.

Bon, on va aller la voir, je vais en profiter pour te présenter le reste de mes amis, bien que je crois que tu connaisses à 95…

Hein ?

Hermione le tira dans la salle calme, sans répondre à la question.

Voici la salle calme, dit Hermione.

Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Là, je vais y répondre. Tu vois, là-bas ?

Oui, je vois. Hey, on dirait Justin !

C'est Justin, Harry. Il y a Susan, à côté, Anthony Goldstein, Sally-Ann Perks et Blaise Zabini. Je t'avais dit que tu connaîtrais.

T'avais raison. Et l'autre ?

La fille aux cheveux blonds-châtain et aux yeux gris? Andréane Lewis, la petite amie de mon frère. Allez, viens !

Harry suivit Hermione.

Et voilà le clou de la soirée, dit Hermione. Mon meilleur ami !

Salut Harry, dirent-ils tous.

Enchanté, dit Andréane.

Moi de même !

Et sa petite-amie ! dit Hermione. Il ne faut pas l'oublier, elle.

Yeux gros comme des boules de ping-pong pour tout le monde, y compris Andréane.

C'est le meilleur ami de la sœur de mon petit copain qui est le petit copain de ma meilleure amie ?

Hein ? dit Blaise.

En gros, Harry qui est le petit ami d'Allyson, Blaise ! dit Justin.

Ah…

Effectivement.

Bon, bienvenue dans la gang des couples ! dit Susan. Ne reste plus qu'à Hermione et Anthony à caser, et on sait avec qui… deux roux de notre connaissance…

Mêmepasvrai ! Balbutièrent-ils.

Si, dit Harry. Ils aiment respectivement Ron et Ginny.

Tu sais ça depuis quand, toi ? dit Hermione. Je ne te l'ait pas dit ?

C'est facile à voir de la façon qu'il observe Ginny… et que tu observes Ron.

Même pas vrai ! Protestèrent les célibataires.

Ah tiens, professeur Lupin, vous faites quoi ici ? dit Sally-Ann.

Je surveille, on m'a chargé de ça.

Et en plus, ce n'est même pas un bon chaperon ! Dirent le couple. Ni Tonks, d'ailleurs. Passent trop de temps à se bécoter, ces deux-là…

Un couple rouge de gêne, un.

Bravo, prof, bravo Tonks… dirent les sorciers.

YESSSS ! s'écria quant à elle Hermione.

Elle se fit dévisager.

Bah quoi, je les connais les deux, moi….

Assez pour savoir qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis Noël, d'ailleurs… dit Harry.

Rires et gêne du couple.

D'ailleurs, pour ne pas paraître indiscret, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Sally-Ann et Blaise, ce n'est pas un endroit de Serpentard, en principe.

Sally-Ann leva les yeux.

Je m'en doutais. Tu sais, même si personne à part Blaise et tout le monde ici n'est au courant, je suis d'origine purement moldue. Je ne me suis jamais tenue avec aucun Serpentard sauf Blaise, en fait, même si lui est sang pur.

Beaucoup moins que les Malefoy et mes parents sont comme les Weasley, précisa Blaise.

C'était une curiosité déplacée. Et toi, Susan ?

Ma tante était occupée avec les élections ministérielles, alors je lui ai dit que j'allais chez mon petit ami pendant ce temps…

Harry regarda Justin, puis Susan.

Ah ok… Je n'ai plus de question dans ce cas !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Hum, Harry, moi j'en ai une… En fait, elle s'adresse aussi à Remus…

Oui ? Dirent-ils.

Bah, c'est quoi l'affaire du surnom Servilus pour Rogue et le renvoi du cours de potion (N/A : Occlumencie) ?

Les deux questionnés se mirent à rire.

Attention, je ne veux pas vexer les Serpentard à me moquer de leur directeur, alors ça va ?

Tu peux te moquer si tu veux, Harry, ça m'importe…

Ils se mirent à rire et Harry raconta l'histoire. À la fin, tout le monde était crampé de rire.

Au fait, vous lui avez ôté le caleçon ?

Oui…

Ils se mirent à nouveau à rire.

Tu sais Remus, j'aimerais franchement voir la tête des jumeaux, moi aussi, si je leur dirais que leur professeur adoré est en deuxième place pour le nombre de retenues…

Deuxième place ? s'écria Sally-Ann. Combien ?

970, dit Remus.

Sifflement d'admiration de la part de tout le monde.

Trop cool, dit Blaise. La première place ?

Celui-qui-n'aurait-pas-dû-aller-à-Askaban. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas eu de procès, en novembre 1981.

Susan et Hermione avaient les yeux ronds. L'une parce qu'elle savait très bien qu'il était interdit dans le monde des sorciers d'enfermer sans procès, l'autre parce qu'elle savait c'était qui.

Qui ça ?

Remus sourit.

C'est…

Chapitre 04

Ils étaient tous installés dans les fauteuils.

Qui, qui ? s'exclama Anthony.

Sirius Black.

Gros silence.

Il a été emprisonné sans procès ? C'est interdit, dit Susan. Je le sais bien, ma tante travaille au service des lois, au ministère !

Il a été effectivement emprisonné sans procès. En réalité, le meurtre de ma famille avait été fait par le quatrième maraudeur… alias Peter Pettigrow ou Queudver, dit Harry.

Ils commencèrent à raconter l'histoire, du début à la fin, passant par le milieu et les contours. (N/A : Je précise, moi :) …)

Aie, dit Susan. Franchement, je le plains et je te plains, Harry.

Je sais. Mais bon, je vais mieux, t'inquiète !

Hey, c'est une salle de calme, ici ! dit quelqu'un en entrant.

On s'en va, t'inquiète, répondit Hermione avec hargne. Vous venez ?

Ouais !

Ils sortirent. À nouveau rendus dans l'autre salle, ils se rendirent compte que c'était un slow et se mirent à danser, excepté Hermione et Anthony qui allèrent s'asseoir. À la fin du slow, les couples le rejoignirent.

Il ne pourrait pas arrêter de peloter cette fille un peu, dit Harry. Ils en deviennent cent fois plus pires que Remus et Tonks !

Le couple se mit à rougir.

La personne me dit quelque chose, dit Hermione.

Dean Thomas, murmura Anthony.

Dean, tu dis ? dit Hermione.

Elle plissa les yeux.

En effet. Et il va voir à quel point Hermione Granger peut être une furie lorsqu'elle est en colère, ça ne se fait pas tromper sa petite amie !

Elle partit à grand pas. Les autres se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, la suivirent.

DEAN THOMAS ! Hurla Hermione à deux pouces de ses oreilles.

Le nommé se tourna.

Bonjour Hermione, ça va ? dit Dean. Tu me veux quoi ?

À ton avis ?

Il se tourna vers la fille, puis vers Hermione et la troupe qui la suivait, particulièrement un certain Harry, qui était autant en furie qu'Hermione et un Anthony Goldstein qui se faisait retenir par les autres.

Oh shit, dit-il.

T'AS RAISON ! ÇA SE FAIT PAS TROMPER SA PETITE-AMIE ! ESPÈCE DE CONNARD, TU VAS VOIR, JE VAIS AVERTIR GINNY ET SES FRÈRES ET CROIS-MOI, CINQ WEASLEY EN COLÈRE, TU N'AIMERAS PAS, SALE TROMPEUR DE PETITE AMIE ! ET ENCORE, JE N'AI PAS COMPTÉ PERCY, VU QUE CES TEMPS-CI, IL N'ADRESSE PAS LA PAROLE À LA FAMILLE ! ET QUANT À GINNY, CELLE-LÀ, ELLE EST AUSSI PIRE QUE SA MÈRE, TU AS BIEN VU EN DEUXIÈME ANNÉE ! TU ES UN CONNARD, DEAN THOMAS !

Ne fait pas ça, s'il te plaît, Hermione.

Je vais me gêner tiens ! Non, mais la peloter autant, en plus. Allez vous louer une chambre, merde !

Dean était vraiment gêné.

Je te prédis des Weasley pas content sur le quai et Ron va sûrement t'amocher quelques parties du corps la prochaine fois qu'il te voit. Et Ginny, elle… Je te laisse le loisir de voir. Je ne l'avertirai pas tout de suite, t'inquiète ! Une chance que tu n'étais qu'un flirt pour elle.

S'il te plaît, Hermione… supplia Dean.

Non! Et voilà ce que tu mérites !

SPAKKKKKK !

Et une gigantesque baffe pour Dean, une. Dean se frotta la joue et se tourna vers la fille…. qui lui asséna une baffe, sous les rires de tout le monde présent.

DISPARAÎT DE MA VUE !

Il partit aussitôt.

Ça fait du bien, dit Hermione.

Aie, elle me rappelle Lily pour les baffes, moi… dit Remus.

Ça me rappelle celle qu'elle a donnée à Malefoy, en troisième année. Elle avait pété les plombs, ce jour-là, dit Harry.

Quant à la mère de Ginny, je me souviens bien de la beuglante, moi, dit Susan.

Ginny est la plus sympa des filles que j'ai rencontré – à part celles ici – dans ma vie, il est vraiment con de faire ça, Thomas… dit Anthony.

Il est vraiment un connard, dit Sally-Ann.

J'aimerais bien voir la bataille entre Ron et Dean, personnellement, dit Blaise.

Et le pétage de crise des autres, moi… dit Justin. Oh, j'ai une idée !

Laquelle ? dit Remus. J'en ai une aussi.

Et moi, dit Harry.

Dites toujours, dit Hermione

Les jumeaux, dit Justin, sont spécialistes en blagues… Ils donneraient le kit de blagues à Ron et Ginny à la rentrée et on s'arrangerait pour en mettre dans ce qu'il mange, dans son linge et n'importe quoi. Bref, le faire chier au max !

J'aime bien l'idée, dit Harry. On pourrait aussi prendre un farfadet et lui mettre une poche de gallions devant lui. Il la prendrait automatiquement… C'est la seule idée qui m'est venu, tu m'as piqué la mienne.

On pourrait aussi lui faire la même affaire qu'on a fait à Rogue après les BUSEs, dit Remus.

Ils se regardèrent.

Vengeance sur Dean Thomas amorcée ! Dirent-ils en chœur.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Bon, on retourne danser ? dit Hermione.

Avec plaisir... dirent les filles, traînant les garçons sur la piste de danse.

Cette soirée était décidément sympa, se dit Harry, qui avait escaladé le mur avec un peu d'aide de Remus, pour aller se coucher.

Il avait découvert que sa petite amie connaissait bien sa meilleure amie et qu'elles s'entendaient bien, que deux Serpentards pouvaient lui faire changer d'idée sur l'idée de la maison et que Fudge serait sûrement viré avec ce que Susan dirait à sa tante par cheminette. Et qu'à présent, il était sûr qu'Anthony aimait Ginny et Hermione, Ron. Même si dans le dernier cas, il le savait depuis presque deux ans, à croire qu'ils étaient aveugle.

Il devrait prendre des cours avec Remus, tiens !

Bonne nuit, Hedwige !

Il se lova dans son lit et s'endormit aussitôt en faisant de beaux rêves.

POTTER ! Hurla Pétunia. C'est ton amie au téléphone !

Il dévala l'escalier, à peine habillé, manquant d'ailleurs de près une rencontre avec le plancher.

Merci, tante Pétunia.

Il prit le téléphone.

Oui, Herm' ?

Salut Harry. Je me disais, aujourd'hui, que puisque t'avais rien à faire – à part bécoter Ally pendant que Remus et Tonks se bécotent alors qu'ils doivent te surveiller – on pourrait aller faire les magasins. D'ailleurs, Ally est d'accord. Andréane, Sally-Ann et Susan viennent aussi.

Juste moi avec cette tonne de fille ?

Ouais, mais elles sont prises ! Pas de chances… Et tu as Ally !

Je n'aurais pas envie d'avoir la même vengeance que Dean et de toutes façons, je l'aime.

Je le sais bien.

Alors, une heure ? Ça te laisse assez pour manger et rester une heure avec Ally ! On se revoit chez elle, d'ailleurs !

Bye!

Il ferma le téléphone, prit deux sandwiches de Dudley, affalés sur le fauteuil et sortit. Il venait d'ouvrir les portes de l'enfer masculin : le magasinage.

Maison d'Ally, midi 55…

Un couple était dans un fauteuil, s'embrassait et se collait, jusqu'à ce que…

LOUEZ-VOUS UNE CHAMBRE !

Ils levèrent la tête.

Non, en fait, c'est Matt qui arrive ! dit Sandy. Ah, ils sont endormis.

Elle donna deux coups de pieds pour les réveiller.

Huh ?

Remus, ça ne t'a pas fait, passer une soirée au Soleil Levant. Tu as bien fait de dormir, c'est magasinage, aujourd'hui… L'enfer…

Cool ! s'écria Tonks.

Toutes pareilles.

PAK ! Trois claques, de Tonks, Ally… et Sandra.

Aieuh !

Bon, sortez…

Ils sortirent.

J'avais pas prévu le facteur surveillant, dit Matt.

T'inquiète, on a la cape d'invisibilité.

Fiou… C'est que je viens à peine d'avoir mon permis, vous voyez…

Et tu n'as pas envie de te le faire ôter.

Sur ce, Tonks mit sa cape et devint invisible.

Trop cool, s'exclama Andréane.

Alors en route !

Le grand magasin de Londres. Harry n'y était allé qu'une fois, il avait cinq ans et c'était pour ses effets scolaires pour la grande école.

Harry, je t'arrache à ta contemplation, désolé, dit Hermione. Suis-nous !

Il les suivit. Un magasin de vêtements pour hommes, justement. Des baggies, des jeans, des survêtements, des sweat, des pulls, des vestes, des chemises…

Faut que j'achète tout ça ? demanda Harry.

OUI ! Hurlèrent les filles.

Et pour l'école ?

LE MOIS PROCHAIN !

Matt se moquait ouvertement d'Harry, ainsi que Remus.

Euh, Remus, tu en aurais peut-être besoin un peu, alors arrête de te marrer d'Harry, dit Hermione. Tout comme Matt, d'ailleurs.

Ils se taisirent et Harry exhiba un sourire victorieux.

Maintenant, ça vous dit de faire magasin de chaussure et opticien ?

Hein ?

Je trouve franchement que ça te ferait mieux des verres de contacts, Harry ! dit Hermione. Et puis, ça te gênerait moins avec la tête de serpent, qu'en pensez-vous, vous autres ?

Les autres acquiescèrent.

Finalement, les chaussures furent trouvés somme toutes assez vite. L'opticien aussi, d'ailleurs.

J'ADOREEEEEEEEEEEUH ! Hurla Harry, sortant de l'opticien.

J'te l'avais diiiiiiiiiit ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est vraiment pratique, mon père en porte, il est aussi myope que toi, en vérité…

Harry se mit à bouder sous les rires de tout le monde.

N'empêche, je crois que je vais aussi demander à ma tante de m'acheter ces lentilles de contact…

Tu peux même en avoir de couleur, dit Sally-Ann. Comme les miennes…

Tu n'as pas les yeux bruns ?

Non, pas vraiment, dit la jeune fille aux cheveux rouge, rouge qui était naturel, Hermione et Matt l'ayant toujours vue de cette couleur.

Quelle couleur, d'abord ? demanda Harry.

Attendez.

La jeune fille enleva ses verres de contact bruns qui révélèrent un œil ambre et un œil aqua.

Vous voyez pourquoi je porte des lentilles depuis mes 4 ans, autre raison que l'hypermétropie ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

Ça aurait déjà été bizarre. Et déjà avec mes cheveux rouges…

Oui, il y en a qui se serait demandé si tu serais une extra-terrestre ? dit Anthony.

Sally-Ann se mit à rire.

Tu me l'avais demandé, d'ailleurs, le premier jour à la maternelle… Et je n'avais que les cheveux rouges…

Ils se mirent à imaginer Anthony demandant à Sally-Ann si elle était une extra-terrestre.

Après, si je me souviens bien, dit Justin, Sally-Ann l'avait baffé. Il avait dit qu'elle était une extra-terrestre qui faisait des bonnes baffes, après… Ils se sont mis à se pourchasser, après.

Rires dans le magasin.

Mais ça, ce n'est pas comparable aux baffes d'Hermione et Ron… dit Harry

Ou James et Lily, dit Remus.

Où ceux de Charlie et Rebecca State.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

Bah quoi ? Z'étiez pas au courant ? Ils sortent ensembles depuis une éternité, il doit bien y avoir que vous et les parents Weasley qui ne sont pas au courant… dit Tonks.

Gros rires.

Ron nous doit des explications, c'est clair… dit Harry. Et qui est cette Rebecca State ?

Une fille aux cheveux verts et aux yeux mauves, aux baffes aussi fortes que ceux d'Hermione, une fille elle aussi à Gryffondor dans notre année. Elle doit être au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans l'ordre, bien que non membre. Elle doit s'y intégrer cette année, je crois. Mais Charlie va se faire prendre à l'embrasser, si elle embarque dans l'ordre. Il ne peut pas passer cinq minutes sans l'embrasser, ce depuis qu'il est en dernière année à Poudlard… et vous, vous n'y étiez même pas, dans ce temps-là ! Vous finissiez votre primaire !

Ils se mirent à rire.

Seul Matt aurait pu les voir, dit Hermione. Il a un an de plus que moi !

J'ai faillit me taper la honte d'avoir ma petite sœur en même année que moi au collège ! s'écria Matt.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tu aurais encore eu plus honte quand tes amis auraient su mes excellentes notes…

Elle en fait même chier Malefoy, ce n'est pas possible, dit Blaise. Celui-ci ne supporte pas qu'une simple fille de moldus, pour ne pas utiliser le mot vulgaire, soit meilleur qu'un sang pur, en l'occurrence lui-même.

Je le fais chier autant que ça, Malefoy ? S'étonna Hermione.

Si tu aurais pu voir la crise qu'il a fait en première année après avoir su les notes d'examen de fin d'année. Je crois que des septièmes en ont volé sur le mur, ainsi que Crabbe et Goyle dans le tas des 14 à avoir embrassé le mur.

Aie, pauvre eux, grimaça Harry.

Le mur et Crabbe, le couple de l'année ! s'exclama Anthony.

Ils se regardèrent trois secondes et…

Pouaaaaaaaaahahahaaaaa…

Goyle et le cadre du serpent, aussi, dit Sally-Ann, qui se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

Pouaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaa…

Certaines personnes les regardèrent bizarrement, en murmurant sans doute quelque chose ressemblant à « Ça ne sait pas se tenir, les adolescents, de nos jours… ».

Oups, on est dans le magasin, dit Susan.

Ils se mirent à hurler de rire, tout en s'en allant vers la camionnette du frère d'Hermione.

Les journées passèrent agréablement vite dans le mois de juillet. Il y eut notamment, une journée, un Charlie Weasley pas très content qu'on dévoile sa vie privée qui se mit à poursuivre Tonks dans les quartiers moldus. Heureusement qu'il était habillé convenablement.

Mais après, ils eurent droit à des explications de l'homme aux cheveux roux-châtains et aux yeux bleu-gris (et pas gris-bleu comme Mark) qui, s'ils auraient été des baguettes, Tonks aurait été rejoindre son regretté petit cousin et ses meilleurs amis, dont l'une à tendance baffante.

Ils firent aussi notamment connaissance avec Rebecca, sa petite amie. Ils sortirent un samedi au Soleil Levant, ou Charlie fut mis au courant de l'affaire Ginny, à lui dire au plus vite, d'ailleurs.

(N/A : Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser les hiboux, au risque de se faire intercepter par Voldemort)

Celui-ci répondit à Harry que tout le plaisir était pour lui, qu'il aiderait même les jumeaux.

Le lendemain de cet sortie, justement, les jumeaux apparurent en transplanant dans la maison d'Ally, faisant presque faire une crise cardiaque aux parents.

Maison d'Ally, le jour ou les jumeaux sont venus.

POP ! POP !

Troooooooooop cool ! S'écrièrent Matt, Ally, Mark et Sandra.

Vivement nos dix-sept ans, dirent Hermione et Harry en se regardant.

Les parents, quant à eux, étaient proches de la crise cardiaque.

Qu'est-ce que…?

Transplanement, expliqua Harry. On passe notre permis à dix-sept ans, on peut partir d'ici et se rendre à Hong Kong, si on veut…

Ah oui, ça, ça doit être bien pour les hommes d'affaires de votre monde, dit le père d'Ally.

Effectivement, ça et les portoloins, dit Hermione.

Mais le tiraillement, dit Harry.

Toujours moins pire que la poudre de cheminette, en tout cas. Comme la fois où…

Ne raconte surtout pas cette histoire ou je te noie dans le plus proche cours d'eau.

Tu ne sais même pas nager, sauf avec une branchiflore, je n'ai pas peur ! dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Beuhhhhhh…

C'est quoi l'épisode ?

Deuxième année, il a utilisé de la poudre de cheminette et il a atterrit dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je n'aurais jamais cru ça.

Ça se transmet de père en fils, on dirait, cette manie, dit Remus.

Hein ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus.

Ton père a atterrit notamment avec la poudre de cheminette chez Sirius – ce n'était pas prévu, en plus, et Regulus avait l'air de vouloir le tuer alors que Sirius se tordait de rire – chez Dumbledore – sa demeure d'été, je n'ai jamais su comment il avait fait – et chez Figgs… Tout ça pour aller au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils étaient crampés de rire, y compris les parents, s'imaginant un peu la scène.

Mais l'Allée des Embrumes, il ne l'avait jamais fait, celle-là, dit Remus. La prochaine fois, tu atterriras chez McGonagall, Harry.

Hey !

Euh, bonjour ! Dirent les jumeaux.

Ils se mirent à nouveau à rire.

Bonjour les jumeaux !

Bonjour !

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda suspicieusement la mère d'Ally.

Fred et Georges Weasley, des farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Puis, voyant aucune réaction.

Tu fiches quoi chez des moldus, Harry ?

Ils se mirent à nouveau à rire.

Fred, Georges, je fais les présentations, ok ? dit Harry. Il y a déjà Hermione, que vous connaissez…

Hermione leur tira la langue.

Puis, il y a Mark et Sandra, futurs sorciers en première année.

Des petits sorciers, cool ! Venez acheter des boîtes pour le prof de potions, surtout.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Tendance maso, ce prof-là, Sandra et Mark. Vous verrez. À moins d'être à Serpentard, sinon là, il n'est pas maso. Bref, je suis rendu aux parents de Sandra, Nicole et Claude. Puis, le frère d'Hermione, Matt.

Tiens, voilà le fameux frère mystérieux, dit Georges.

Et puis finalement, il y a Ally.

Instant de silence.

Ma petite amie.

Félicitations, mon pote ! Ne reste plus que les cadets à caser ! dit Georges.

Et il y en a un qu'on sait avec qui… dit Fred.

Même pas vrai !

Je ne parlais pas nécessairement de toi, Hermione, tu t'es faite prendre !

Elle se mit à bouder.

Bon, il paraît qu'il y a vengeance pour petite sœur. Quels sont vos plans, oh sublimes maraudeurs et fils ? dit Fred. C'est Charlie qui nous l'a dit, qui l'a su de Tonks, en passant.

Regard noir à Tonks.

Ben là… protesta celle-ci.

Expliquez donc vos plans ?

Ils se mirent à parler sans arrêt.

Chapitre 05

Ils étaient tous confortablement installés dans une véranda, discutant de choses et d'autres. Pour l'instant, c'était plutôt de blague et de vengeance, Dean Thomas allait en pâtir pour avoir trompé Ginny Weasley, qui en plus de savoir très bien se défendre elle-même, avait des amis et des frères pleins de ressources en tout genre.

Anthony y allait particulièrement de ses idées, très ingénieuse. Harry et Remus aussi, Justin embarquait lui aussi, ainsi qu'Hermione et naturellement, les jumeaux.

Même le beau-père d'Harry – alias le père d'Ally, au choix – y était allé de ses suggestions.

J'adore vos idées. On prépare ça et on vous donne le coffret le jour de la rentrée, ok ? dit Fred.

D'accord.

Bon, on doit rentrer avant de se faire assassiner par notre mère, en tout cas, dit Georges.

Bye !

Bye !

Ils transplannèrent.

Ils sont vraiment sympas, ce sont des amis à vous ? dit Claude, le père d'Ally.

En fait, ce sont les frères aînés de notre meilleur ami Ron, dirent Hermione et Harry.

Parmi Percy, Charlie et Bill, aussi, dit Justin.

Effectivement, dit Susan, on peut dire que la famille Weasley est… productive.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Quel date on est, aujourd'hui ?

Harry, tu n'as pas rapport, dit Hermione en riant. Et pour ton information, on est le 20 juillet.

Ah. Ma fête est dans onze jours, dans ce cas, dit Harry.

Hermione et Ally aussi devaient avoir penser à la même chose. Et ils jetèrent un coup d'œil aux surveillants, qui pensait exactement la même chose. PARTY !

Pendant la dizaine de jours qui suivait, Hermione demanda à Remus et Tonks de demander la permission pour que Ron, Ginny et le reste de la famille Weasley, d'ailleurs, vienne chez elle le 31 juillet, pour la fête d'Harry.

Ce fut accordé, tout comme les vacances, d'ailleurs, ce qui fit sauter Hermione de joie.

Ensuite, elle demanda à ses parents pour la bouffe et le nombre maximum d'invité qui était, je cite « jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne rentrent plus dans la maison ». Ce qui avait fait rire Hermione, qui avait demandé aussitôt à Remus s'il pouvait agrandir, réponse qu'elle eut positive.

Justin et Susan s'organisèrent ensuite pour les invitations à envoyer à Neville, Luna et les autres membres de l'A.D. par hibou. La réponse fut positive pour tout le monde, y compris Neville dont c'était pourtant l'anniversaire la même journée. Il la fêtait le lendemain, un samedi.

Sally-Ann et Blaise se chargèrent de décorer la cave des Granger.

Anthony se chargea de la musique de la soirée, il ferait le DJ.

Ally occupait Harry au maximum, quant à elle. Elle avait également chargé ses deux meilleurs amis d'aller chercher le cadeau de fête à Harry, pendant ce temps.

Et le 31 juillet arriva enfin. Ally et Harry s'embrassait dans un coin, tout comme les autres couples, d'ailleurs, alors qu'Hermione et Anthony soupiraient, puis partait rêver de roux de la race Weasley.

SCARRRRRRRRRR ! Hurla Justin.

Celui-ci criait après son chien, qui méritait amplement son nom, étant aussi vite que l'éclair. Justin ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé. Et puis il courrait après Spica et Whity, les chiens de Tonks et Anthony, respectivement. Celui-ci l'avait depuis ses dix ans et il se comportait toujours autant comme un jeune chiot. Anthony, lui, l'avait depuis l'âge de huit ans, sa belle Whity blanche comme de la porcelaine. Et Tonks, depuis la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

WOUUFFFFF !

Et ça, c'était le chien de Remus, un chien d'une noirceur immaculée de la race Terre-neuve qui lui courrait toujours après depuis des jours. Remus avait fini par l'adopter et étant donné sa ressemblance avec Sirius sous forme animagi, l'avait appelé Sniffle, comme le nom de code utilisé en 4ème année avec les hiboux.

Les chiens, au pied ! Hurla Hermione.

Calme instantanée des chiens, qui vinrent au pied.

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, dit Remus.

Moi non plus, dit Hermione.

MIIIIIIIIA !

Spica, pas touche à Neige ! dit Tonks.

Neige était la chatte d'Ally, qui était aussi blanche que la neige, d'où son nom.

MIAAAA !

Ni à Satine, Pantoufle et Pattenrond, d'ailleurs.

Le chien resta sagement assis.

Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda Anthony.

Je continue de faire ce que je fais, répondirent les couples.

Hey, je vous signale qu'on est chez moi !

En effet, ils ne devaient aller que chez Hermione le soir, où tous les membres de l'A.D. les attendraient à ce moment. Les parents d'Hermione se faisaient une joie d'aider à organiser ce party surprise au meilleur ami de sa fille et en profiterait pour inculquer les sorciers de la place sur les objets moldus. Seuls les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas, Hannah Abbott et Seamus Finnigan avaient du moldu dans leur sang, parmi les membres de l'A.D. invités par hibou.

La petite gang s'amusa donc toute l'après-midi. Lorsqu'il fut cinq heures, heure à laquelle Dumbledore avait trafiqué une tonne de portoloins pour la surprise-party, ils se rendirent chez Hermione.

Ils entrèrent. Tout était silence.

Ils descendirent en bas.

Bon, où est l'interrupteur, Hermione ? demanda Harry.

Juste là, tu vois…

Elle l'ouvrit et…

SUUUUUUUUUURPRIIIIIIIIIISE ! Hurlèrent la totalité des gens de la pièce.

Harry en resta bouché cinq bonnes secondes.

C'est… c'est…

Une surprise pour ta fête, oui, dirent Hermione et Ally en souriant.

Harry enlaça les deux filles.

Merci les filles, vraiment merci, dit Harry.

Hum hum…

Oui, Ron, j'arrête de la coller ta future petite amie !

Rires dans la salle, Ron et Hermione rouge comme une tomate.

Vous allez vous l'avouez quand, mon dieu ? dit Ginny.

Bah, ça fera augmenter le pool ! Dirent les jumeaux.

Ils reçurent sur le champ un coup de poing de Ron et une baffe d'Hermione, qui n'appréciait pas les paris sur eux, visiblement.

Bon et maintenant, c'est le tour des cadeaux ! dit Ron, changeant de sujet.

Cadeaux ?

Harry, franchement. Bon, celui-là est de moi.

Ron lui tendit une petite boîte. Harry l'ouvrit et…

Chic, un vif d'or d'entraînement.

Puis il soupira.

Je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, tu te souviens.

Justement, à ce sujet, Mr Potter.

Harry se tourna vers McGonagall, dans le fond de la pièce.

Oui ?

Le professeur sortit l'éclair de feu de derrière son dos.

Vous êtes restitué à votre poste d'attrapeur.

COOL !

Et vous serez capitaine !

YESSSS !

Et puis, si ça intéresse les sixièmes années… J'ai les buses.

Quinze ados entourèrent le professeur de métamorphose, débordée, qui décida de faire comme en première année. Ordre alphabétique, ce qui dérangeait beaucoup Ron et Blaise, d'ailleurs.

Abbott, Hannah !

Hannah alla chercher le sien.

Bones, Susan !

Susan suivit.

Boot, Terry !

Terry alla le chercher, suivi de Lavande, Justin, Seamus, Anthony, Hermione, Neville, les jumelles Patil, Sally-Ann, Harry, Dean – qui s'éclipsa plutôt vite de la vue des Weasley – le con, commentaire des jumeaux, soit dit en passant, puis de Ron et Blaise.

On entendit une succession de « J'AI PASSÉ ! ». D'ailleurs, tous les membres de l'A.D. se trouvaient en haut des douze buses, sauf Dean, qui en avait onze.

Finalement, cette annonce des Buses n'avait fait que des heureux.

Harry ! Ouvre tes autres cadeaux ! s'exclama Charlie, accompagnée d'une femme aux cheveux verts qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à identifier comme sa petite amie.

Il les ouvrit. Il avait notamment eu un mini dragon de la part de celui-ci (et potentiellement sa petite amie), un livre sur les animagi (Remus), qu'il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de cacher. Puis il eut un livre sur la métamorphose des parties du corps (Tonks), des livres de défense (les membres de l'A.D. s'étaient cotisés et en avait achetés près d'une dizaine), une poche sans fond pour mettre ses gallions (Bill, avec probablement l'aide de sa petite amie), des farces et attrapes (des jumeaux, Dumbledore et McGonagall avaient fait comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu). Il avait aussi reçu une pochette ou mettre sa baguette(de Ginny), des tonnes de gâteaux et autres gâteries(de Molly, évidemment), une jolie montre de poche en or (Justin, Susan, Blaise, Sally-Ann, Anthony, Matt et Andréane), un abonnement au Chicaneur(Luna), un abonnement d'un an à Quidditch Magazine(de Neville), un livre sur la magie sans baguette(Dumbledore, McGonagall et l'ODP) et il restait seulement les cadeaux de Mark, Sandy, Hermione et Ally à voir.

Moi, Sandy et Mark, on t'offre un cadeau qui je trouve, pourraient t'être très utile, même s'il a été acheté dans un magasin moldu, dit Hermione. C'est un peu pesant, par contre.

Elle lui pointa la table.

Il y en a plusieurs.

Harry ouvrit la boîte.

Oh mon dieu, Hermione ! Avec ça, je crois que je vais survivre sans cadeau de Noël…

Hey, j'achète aussi à Noël…

Oui, mais j'ai idée de la somme déboursée.

Dans la boîte qu'il venait de déballer se trouvaient trois magnifiques katanas, deux dagues et un sabre.

Tu as déboursée beaucoup.

Ally a aussi contribué même si elle a acheté un cadeau à part. Quant au sabre, héritage familial, alors sur celui-là, j'ai le droit de l'emprunter. En plus, il va falloir que je te montre comment utiliser.

Harry avait les yeux ronds comme des boules de ping-pong.

Oui, je maîtrise ces armes, Harry. Pffffft, je ne joue peut-être pas au Quidditch, mais j'ai une sacrée santé physique, mes chers.

Elle me bat aux sabres depuis qu'elle est sorcière, ronchonna Matt.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Bon, je peux donner mon cadeau.

Bien sûr.

Ally lui tendit une petite boîte et un espèce d'album. Il ouvrit celui-ci et tomba sur des photos prises par Hermione et Anthony, pour la plupart, du début de leur couple jusqu'à maintenant.

Merci ! dit Harry en lui décochant le patin du siècle.

Une dizaine de membres de l'A.D. en resta pétrifié.

Euh, je ne m'appelle pas Ron Weasley, j'ai le droit à une vie sentimentale.

SPOK ! Un coup de poing de Ron pour Harry, un.

Hey, c'est vrai quoi ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

C'est quoi la boîte ? demanda Cho, évidemment présente – et dégoûtée de la moldue – et le regard toujours sur les katanas.

Il l'ouvrit.

Chic, un collier.

À l'intérieur du collier en forme de balle, il y avait la seule photo animée d'Harry et Ally, prise par Colin Crivey qu'ils avaient rencontré au Soleil Levant.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci était plutôt content de sa photo.

Je peux en prendre d'autres, si vous voulez.

Ce fut alors le début d'une séance de photos. Les Weasley, les couples, le trio, la gang d'été, la gang d'été + Ron et Ginny, la gang de blagueurs(en l'occurrence les jumeaux, Remus et Harry), l'A.D. au grand complet(sauf Marietta, qui était clouée au lit, à ce qui paraissait), McGonagall et les Gryffondor, McGonagall et les élèves, Dumbledore et les élèves, les Serdaigle, les Serpentard(ça leur faisait deux photos de couples, pour eux), les Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor(ou évidemment, tout comme sur celle de l'A.D. et avec McGonagall et Dumbledore, Colin se faisait tout de même poser grâce à la technologie photo), les purs moldus de la pièce(en l'occurrence Matt, Andréane et Ally), les futurs sixièmes, les futurs septièmes, les finissants de l'année(Fred, Georges, Lee, Angelina, Katie, Alicia), les finissants d'il y a sept ans(Tonks, Charlie, Rebecca), les Granger(Hermione et Matt), les jumelles Patil, les futurs premières années, les O'Connor, les fêtés(Neville et Harry) et la majorité du corps professoral.

À cet dernière, un « quoiiiiiii ? » majoritaire avait sorti des bouches de tout le monde et McGonagall s'était empressé de dire que Tonks serait prof de DCFM, Remus d'histoire de la magie (soupirs collectifs, plus de siestes en classe), Rebecca en enchantement (Flitwick était décédé récemment) et Charlie en SACM (Hagrid était en mission jusqu'en novembre au moins).

Ce qui avait provoqué des hurlements de joie collectifs.

Bref, ils avaient bien rempli le joli album d'Harry, ou il y était marqué pendant dix pages la date 31/07/96 avec titre « Prise de photo à la fête d'Harry ». Les photos avaient évidemment la version sérieuse et bouffonne. Et comme dernière photo, Colin prit Harry avec ses cadeaux.

Après le petit moment photo, Dumbledore et McGonagall transplannèrent, suivi par les parents Weasley. Les parents descendirent peu après.

QUI VEUT À MANGER ? Hurla le père d'Hermione du haut des escaliers.

Hurlement de « moi ! » à tout rompre.

Apporte de la bouffe à tout le monde, papa, ça va être plus simple.

Il descendit avec une tonne de plateaux et crudités.

Bon, maintenant vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, on s'en va en amoureux.

Il monta et on entendit un bruit de porte.

Ils sont chouettes, tes parents, Hermione ! dit Dennis.

Je sais.

Quelques temps après avoir mangé, Anthony, une carotte à la main, se leva.

Qui veut d'la musique ?

Cris d'affirmation.

Bon, allons-y.

Il partit la musique.

Quelques temps plus tard, lors d'un slow.

Hey, les jumeaux, je vous rappelle que j'ai parié pour toutes mes dates de fêtes, dit Harry.

Les jumeaux, en train de danser avec Alicia et Katie, murmurèrent :

Neville aussi, je te rappelle.

Le montant est de combien, déjà ? demanda Ally, accotée sur l'épaule d'Harry.

500 gallions, tout Poudlard a dû miser la dessus, de la première année de l'an passé à la septième quand ils étaient en troisième, environ.

Pas tout Poudlard, quand même. Pas de Serpentard, en tout cas, dit Harry.

Blaise et Sally-Ann ont pariés, eux aussi. Même Mark et Sandra se sont essayés. C'est dire…

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils observèrent discrètement le futur couple, qui, n'ayant personne avec qui danser – tous occupés avec quelqu'un, couple ou pas – s'étaient choisi sans problème.

Puis ils virent Hermione et Ron s'éclipser à la fin du morceau.

Psssst, Remus ?

Oui, quoi ? dit celui-ci en s'approchant.

Prend ta cape et va donc voir ce qu'ils font. Aussitôt qu'ils se disent « Je t'aime » s'il le disent, tu reviens. Il ne faut pas les regarder s'embrasser, non plus.

Hum, hum…

Oui, oui, je sais, Ombrage.

PAF ! Remus l'avait baffé. Puis il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sortit.

Dehors, près d'un érable.

Hermione, pourquoi tu m'as mené ici…

Hermione rougit.

Bah euh… en fait c'est… que… euh…

Ron sourit.

Ça ne répond pas à ma question, ça, des bafouillements !

Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si je bafouille ! J'essaie de te dire que je t'aime mais ça sort pas !

Gros silence. Ron regarda Hermione ahurie.

Finalement, c'est sorti.

Ron regarda Hermione.

On dirait bien.

M'aimes-tu ? demanda Hermione.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un baiser. Remus, quant à lui, s'éclipsa.

En dedans, pendant que Ron et Hermione s'embrassent…

ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! Hurla Remus.

Oui ? demanda tout le monde, se retournant.

Je tiens à dire que Neville Londubat et Harry Potter viennent de remporter le pari sur la date où Ron et Hermione sortirait ensembles !

Cris de joie. Harry et Neville se mirent à danser en hurlant « 250 gallions ! 250 gallions ! ».

Il était temps, soupira Ginny.

Effectivement, reconnut Fred. Mais ils n'auraient pas pu le faire demain ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

Ou après-demain ! Ronchonnèrent Mark et Sandy.

Où le 3, dit Ally. Mais bon, je ne me plains pas…

Une porte s'ouvrit. C'était Hermione et Ron qui venait d'entrer. Tout le monde les fixa.

Quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils.

Vous avez quelque chose à nous diiiiiiiiiire! dit Ginny.

Bah… bah… Onsortensemble! Balbutièrent-ils.

Applaudissement, félicitations, fessage d'Harry et Neville – ils avaient appris pour le pari qu'ils avaient gagnés – et THE question.

QUI nous a espionné ? demanda Hermione.

Sifflotement de tout le monde.

En haut ou en bas de dix-sept ans ?

Heu, en haut, dit Harry.

Hermione regarda Bill, Charlie, leurs petites amies, Remus, Tonks, les jumeaux et leurs petites amies.

J'vous accuse tous, déclara Hermione.

J'vous ai juste vu partir, dirent les jumeaux en chœur avec leurs petites amies.

On était occupés ! Scandèrent les deux autres Weasley et leurs petites amies.

Hermione regarda Remus, puis Tonks, puis Remus.

Remus Lupin, ça ne se fait pas, espionner le monde.

Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii c'est moi qu'on accuse ?

Qui a le record de retenues, ici ?

Pas moi… J'suis en deuxième place…

Yeux d'élèves gros comme des boules de ping-pong.

Vous apprendrez des choses très intéressantes en histoire, cette année.

Rires des élèves.

N'empêche, ça ne se fait pas…

Si, si, je ne le refais plus. Et maintenant, la non célibataire, je veux danser !

Ils se mirent donc à danser le reste de la soirée.

Chapitre 06

Décidément, sa fête de seize ans était la meilleure qu'il avait eu de sa vie, pensa aussitôt Harry sorti du lit. Des beaux cadeaux, des bons amis, une petite amie, Ron et Hermione enfin ensembles, restitution de l'équipe de Quidditch et capitaine pour celle-ci, passage de Buses et j'en passe.

Il s'étira longuement. Son deuxième cadeau de fête d'Ally l'avait épuisé et lui avait fait des courbatures. Mais il recommencerait aussitôt.

Il afficha un sourire complètement béat en regardant sa petite amie, passée en rang d'amante, depuis quelques heures. Elle était si belle lorsqu'il dormait !

Déjà debout, Harry ?

Oui, déjà…

C'était bien. Je ne regrette rien, dit Ally. Il t'a plu, ton cadeau ?

Moi non plus, je ne regrette rien. Et oui, il m'a plu… Tellement que j'aimerais bien réessayer une deuxième fois.

Pervers ! s'exclama Ally en le frappant tout en riant.

(N/A : Ce qui ne donne pas un grand résultat.)

Meuh non !

Elle s'étira.

Je me demande s'ils sont réveillés, les autres.

Elle se leva. Ils trouvèrent Hermione et Ron, endormis dans le même lit – mais habillés, contrairement à eux, Matt et Andréane qui se battaient pour les couvertures dans leurs sommeil, Anthony étalé sur ses CD, dans le salon de la cave, Ginny évachée à l'envers sur un fauteuil, Susan et Justin allongés à même le plancher, Sally-Ann et Blaise dans la chambre d'ami, enlacés et à moitié déshabillés, Neville et Luna dans l'autre chambre d'ami, évaché l'un la tête en bas, l'autre la tête en haut, ils avaient visiblement manqué leur portoloins, eux… et Remus et Tonks enfermé dans un placard à balai, tout nus, le minimum caché par la cape d'invisibilité et le linge entassé dans un coin.

Pouahhhhaaaa, s'exclama Ally, peu après.

Ils auraient pu se trouver une autre place. Méchants surveillants.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Qui a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Susan d'une voix ensommeillée.

Remus et Tonks sont endormis dans un placard à balai… dit Harry.

Une chance que son placard est grand, dit Justin en bâillant. Il font quoi là ?

À ton avis, dit Ally en riant.

Ils se mirent à rire.

Comme ça Tonks et Remus utilisent notre placard à balai, dit Matt.

Hé oui…

Comment vous avez fait pour les trouver là ? demanda Hermione.

On les cherchait…

En tous cas, j'espère qu'ils ont de l'espace, dit Ron.

Sinon, ils vont avoir les jambes engourdies, dit Andréane.

L'alcool n'est pas bon pour la santé, dit Ginny.

Mais les situations après sont à rires, dit Anthony.

Ça, je le reconnaît, dit Sally-Ann.

Comme la beuverie gigantesque qu'il y avait eu à Serpentard, dit Blaise. Drago était sur le lustre, j'ignore comment il a fait son compte.

Ils se mirent à rire.

En tous cas, très intéressant de savoir que deux de nos profs font des cochonneries dans des placards à balais, c'est intéressant faire des rumeurs, dit Harry. Bah quoi ?

Ils rirent de plus belle.

J'en ai beaucoup à conter sur Remus.

L'affaire du record de retenue, c'est vrai ? demanda Ginny.

Affirmatif, deuxième place, 970 et ex-aequo avec James Potter et dépassé par Sirius Black, 975 retenues…

Sifflement d'admiration.

Les jumeaux ont beaucoup moins, 950 retenues je crois…

Rires.

Et dire que c'était préfête, en plus, soupira Hermione.

Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Remus.

De Remus « Je-dors-dans-les-placards-à-balai » Lupin, dit Ron.

Rosissement de joues.

Maisnonmaisquoimaisc'estpasvrai…

Mon œil… On parlait de ton magnifique palmarès de retenues.

Dont presque deux cents effectués avec Severus Rogue, sourit Remus.

Rogue ? s'exclama Ginny.

Si on s'entend comme chien et chat maintenant, c'était encore pire pendant notre scolarité.

Surtout avec Sirius et mon père, dit Harry.

Il n'avait qu'à ne pas foutre son nez graisseux dans nos affaires, dit Remus en haussant des épaules.

On parle de qui ? demanda Tonks en arrivant.

De Rogue, Miss « Je-dors-dans-des-placards-à-balai » Tonks… dit Hermione.

Maisnonmaisquoimaisc'estpasvrai…

Tiens, la même réponse que Remus, observa Ron.

Ils se mirent à rire.

PAK !

Ils se tournèrent vers le bruit.

Outch… grimaça Hermione.

Où on est, déjà ? demanda Neville.

Chez moi… J'espère que ta grand-mère ne s'inquiètera pas…

Ça ne devrait pas, elle sait où je suis. Elle doit se douter que j'ai du rater mon portoloin.

Peut-être…

Qui a planté ? demanda Luna.

Moi, dit Neville.

Ah…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Vous devriez avertir vos parents.

POP ! POP !

On dirait qu'ils sont venus s'avertir tout seul… dit Hermione.

Le père de Luna et la grand-mère de Neville venaient de transplaner devant eux.

Bonjour Mme Londubat, bonjour Mr Lovegood, dit Hermione.

Bonjour, miss… Granger, je crois ? dit la grand-mère de Neville.

Exact. Je crois qu'ils ont raté leur portoloin…

Je crois aussi, sourit-elle.

Toi, Luna ? demanda le père de celle-ci.

Moi aussi, je crois.

Ils rirent.

En tous cas, vous êtes en sécurité, il y a deux sorciers confirmés, dans cette maison, dit-il.

Une auror et un professeur de DCFM, on peut dire ça, oui, sourit Harry.

Ginny, vous faites quoi, ici ?

Mes parents m'ont donnés la permission de passer les vacances chez Hermione.

Ah…

Harry, pendant la petite discussion entre Ginny, Hermione, le père de Luna, Priam et la grand-mère de Neville, Irma, avait entamé une vive discussion avec les rateurs de portoloins.

Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre, sourit Priam.

Oui, dit Luna. En fait, je lui parlais de notre voyage en Suède avec les Ronflacks Cornus.

Ah…

Malheureusement, tu n'en a pas trouvé… dit Harry.

Je sais. Une prochaine fois, peut-être.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et finalement, il fut établi qu'ils passeraient les vacances ici pendant le reste de l'été – à part aujourd'hui, pour Neville, et la journée pour aller au Chemin de Traverse – avec accord des parents d'Hermione, d'ailleurs.

Neville partit avec sa grand-mère et Luna demanda à son père de lui ramener quelques affaires.

Les fins de vacances allaient être très sympa !

Le jour d'après…

On fait quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ginny.

J'avais dans l'idée de vous faire visiter des endroits typique moldus…

Pas des musées, j'espère, dit Harry.

Hey, non ! C'est bien trop ennuyant. Non, je pensais plutôt au « Soleil Levant », dit Hermione. Aussi au parc et au centre forain qui est présentement par ici… Et les boutiques moldues, évidemment !

Bon programme, sourit Sally-Ann. J'aime bien !

Moi aussi, dit Blaise.

Pendant la journée d'hier, Luna, Ginny et Ron avait fait connaissance avec les deux Serpentard, Neville aussi, après être revenu de chez lui.

Mais pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

Le parc et ma piscine. Je vous entraînerai même aux sabres, si vous voulez.

J'adore le programme !

Au parc…

Il est super, le parc, s'exclama Ginny.

Je sais… dit Hermione.

Oh, attention, une gang à cinq heures ! dit Andréane.

Matt fronça les yeux.

Encore eux, une chance qu'ils ne sont pas à notre école.

Qui ça… Oh, lui… J'vais vous montrez un truc. Attendez qu'ils s'approchent…

J'ai hâte de voir, dit Mark en riant.

La gang s'approcha.

Que fiches-tu ici, l'avorton ?

Qu'est-ce que tu penses, cousin ? Je suis en compagnie de mes amis… Je te fais les présentations ?

Il déglutit.

Pour commencer, ma petite amie Allyson O'Connor et sa sœur, juste à côté. Puis, il y a Mark Evans, tu dois connaître ?

Effectivement ! dit l'un de la gang.

En tant que tabasseur, hein, Gordon ? Oh, en passant, Mark et Sandy vont à la même école que moi, cette année.

Rires obscènes de la part de la gang, sauf Dudley qui déglutit.

Puis, de l'autre côté, ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger, son frère Matt et sa petite amie Andréane, Ron Weasley, le petit ami d'Hermione et mon meilleur ami, tu dois t'en souvenir de lui ? Puis, il y a sa sœur Ginny, Anthony, Sally-Ann, Blaise, Neville, Luna, Susan et Justin, qui sont aussi de mes amis… Et Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks… Je crois qu'eux aussi, tu as vu une fois ?

Frissons de Dudley.

Bref, si t'es venu pour déranger, tu peux dégager, le cousin ?

Dudley se tourna vers sa gang et expliqua en quelques mots qu'ils fallaient mieux dégager. Ils partirent donc peu après.

Vous voyez ? dit Harry.

Pourquoi il a dégagé ? demanda Mark.

Dudley a affreusement peur des sorciers et leurs amis… Vous voyez ?

Ils se mirent à rire. C'était un bon début de journée.

Chez Hermione…

Harry, on avance un bras, puis un autre bras, puis on recommence… On fait la même chose avec les pieds, ce n'est pas difficile, pourtant ?

Hermione soupira. Donner des leçons de natation à Harry était aussi difficile que de convaincre Ron de dé-stresser face à un Filet du Diable… Et même à y penser, plus difficile, parce que maintenant, elle connaissait le moyen de le dé-stresser. Matt, Andréane, Sally-Ann, Justin, Ally et Anthony aussi s'escrimait à essayer de faire nager respectivement Ginny, Ron, Susan, Blaise, Luna et Neville, ce qui était aussi difficile.

Remus et Tonks, quant à eux, riait tellement qu'ils avaient failli se noyer à deux reprises en avalant de l'eau.

Hey ! s'écria Harry.

Il n'était visiblement pas content que son « oncle » se moque de ses performances de nage extraordinaires.

C'est juste drôle. Comment t'a fait pour passer la deuxième épreuve ? demanda Remus.

Tu connais la Branchiflore ?

Hum… Une plante qui te permet…. Ah, ok, je comprends !

Tu l'as prise où ? demanda Tonks.

Seul le professeur Rogue doit en avoir, dit Neville.

Dobby l'a volé dans l'armoire à ingrédients de Snape, dit Ron.

Je me disais, aussi…

Comme Hermione a… Bluuuuuuuuuuuuullllppppsss…

Remus venait de se faire caler par Hermione, tandis que Mark, Sandy et Ally hurlait de rire, se rappelant la deuxième année…

Moi, j'y comprends rien, déclara Justin.

Hermione a volé la…

C'était au tour d'Ally de se faire caler.

Méchante petite sœur, ça ne se fait pas, voler ! dit Matt.

Elle a volé quoi ? demanda Susan.

Peau de…

Mark venait de se faire caler.

Serpent d'arbre du Cap ! Finit Sandy. Oh oh !

Celle-ci sortit à la vitesse de la lumière, poursuivie par Hermione qui avait sortie aussi vite qu'elle, sous les rires de tout le monde.

Hein ? demanda Anthony.

C'est pas sensé être un ingrédient rare ? dit Blaise.

Vous vous en êtes servi pour quoi ? demanda Sally-Ann.

J'aimerais bien le savoir, déclara Luna.

Ils se mirent à leur raconter l'histoire.

Ah, je comprends maintenant comment ils t'ont sauvé, Ginny. Tu n'avais pas tout raconté…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Quelques jours plus tard, chez Hermione…

-Hey, salut Remus ! dit Ron en voyant son ancien professeur approcher.

-Salut.

Celui-ci arborait une mine triste, contrairement à l'habitude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Hermione.

Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise.

-Vous savez que les mangemorts emprisonnés se sont évadés ?

Ils arborèrent tous un teint lugubre.

-Il y a eu une attaque au chemin de traverse. 500 morts, donc presque une centaine d'élèves venus acheter leurs effets scolaires. Y compris des premières années.

-Pourquoi il nous pourrit tout le temps la vie, celui-là ! dit Harry.

-J'en ai aucune sainte idée, dit Luna.

-Parce qu'il a été maltraité dans son enfance, dit Ginny.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ginny.

-Avec le journal, j'ai découvert qu'il avait grandi dans un orphelinat, il y a peut-être été maltraité.

-Ça se tient, dit Harry. Je savais aussi pour l'orphelinat…

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants.

-Dans ce cas, c'est une guerre d'enfants, dit Remus.

-Hein ? demanda Blaise.

-C'est un enfant maltraité qui proteste contre les moldus qui l'ont battus, raison pour laquelle ils les détestent. C'est un enfant et ses disciples contre le reste de la communauté magique.

Ils se regardèrent, tétanisés d'horreur après avoir réalisé que cette guerre avait été provoqué par un homme qui était encore enfant.

Chapitre 07

La première semaine d'août s'était lentement écoulée. Hermione avait appris aux garçons ainsi qu'aux filles comment manipuler des sabres, des dagues et des katanas, après les avoir tous fait morfler l'un après les autres, Ron y compris.

Maintenant, on était dans la deuxième semaine d'août et Anthony leur faisait découvrir son disquaire favori où, il le disait, on y trouvait toujours ce qu'on voulait.

Ron et Ginny écoutaient de la musique pop, tandis qu'Hermione et Harry discutait de groupes de musique tout en observant, à côté, le Chaudron Baveur, l'ouverture du monde sorcier.

Remus et Tonks discutaient non loin, quand quelqu'un dans le magasin fit remarquer que deux hommes avec des vêtements bizarres semblait brutaliser deux jeunes filles et un garçon d'environ seize ans, suivi au talon d'une fille de son âge.

Une des filles poussa un hurlement.

Ils sortirent à la vitesse grand V. C'était deux sorciers.

Dehors…

TU VAS ARRÊTER D'HURLER ! Hurla un des sorciers.

Non.

La jeune fille s'agitait dans les bras de l'homme.

PÈRE ! Lâchez-là, elle n'a rien fait ! Hurla le garçon.

Cette voix, ils pouvaient tous la reconnaître entre mille, c'était celle de Drago Malefoy, leur ennemi. Un des hommes en noir devait donc être Lucius Malefoy, qui présentement était échappé d'Askaban…

Tu veux être à sa place ?

Tu la laisse tranquille, je préférerais être à sa place. Et je te signale qu'on est dans un quartier moldu !

Remus en profita pour tout les désillusionner, ainsi que Tonks.

DRAGO MALEFOY ! TU OSES DIRE LE CONTRAIRE DE TON PÈRE !

OUI, J'OSE !

Malefoy père en resta bouche bée.

D'ailleurs, je crois que tu as aussi quelques petites choses à te reprocher…

Si l'amour est à reprocher, alors oui, tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, dit Drago en entourant une des petites filles et la fille de son âge.

Tu es indigne de ton rang, tu n'as pas à te tenir avec des non sang purs.

LUCIUS MALEFOY ! NE TOUCHE PAS À MON GARÇON ET MA FILLE ! STUPÉFIX ! STUPÉFIX !

Narcissa se tenait devant eux, dans une colère cyclopéenne, une rage contenue depuis plusieurs années. La magie avait fait levée ses cheveux argentés et de la fureur pure émanait de ses yeux d'un rose très bizarre. Les deux mangemorts étaient à terre.

Voici le retour de Cissa Black la Serdaigle, cracha-t-elle au deux mangemorts étalés par terre.

Remus en déglutit. Il se souvenait que Narcissa avait été à Serpentard, comme Bellatrix, mais qu'elle avait discuté pendant plusieurs minutes avec le Choixpeau, comme si elle l'avait suppliée de l'envoyer à Serpentard, à la place de Serdaigle, comme elle le disait maintenant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tonks. C'est vrai, Narcissa allait entrer en première année quand Andromeda, dont la maison avait été Serdaigle, s'était rebellé. Sa famille l'avait sûrement menacé d'être tuée si elle n'allait pas à Serpentard. Tonks avait du penser à la même chose, à voir son air.

Drago, Callista, ça va ? demanda Narcissa en les serrant.

Oui, maman, dirent les deux.

Et toi, Judith ? Finalement, on a réussi. Bonjour, Lisa, ravie de te rencontrer…

Moi de même, Mme Malefoy.

Oh, ne m'appelle plus jamais de même, dit Narcissa en donnant un coup de pied à son mari. Je n'ai jamais été une Malefoy.

Elle scruta les alentours.

On dirait que quelques personnes nous ont vu et heureusement, pas des moldus, dit Narcissa.

Elle s'avança.

Professeur Lupin ? Balbutièrent Lisa et Drago.

C'était lui, le fameux professeur de troisième année, Drake ?

Il acquiesça.

Il paraît que vous enseigner très bien, Remus. Est-ce vrai ?

Les ados à côté acquiescèrent.

Désolé de tout cette scène. On essayait de se sauver de Lucius et de Pettigrow, mais ça a raté.

Pettigrow, tu dis, Narcissa ?

Elle acquiesça.

Ton cousin va être innocenté, Cissa, dit Remus.

Maman, tu le connais ? demanda la petite fille aux cheveux châtain-argentés.

Oh, je n'ai pas fait les présentations.

Elle secoua la tête.

Oh, venez à une autre place, on y sera mieux, dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Tom ? On peut avoir une salle tranquille ? Chuchota Harry.

Mr Potter ? Murmura le barman. Si vous y tenez.

Il les mena dans une salle tranquille. Narcissa s'assit dans une des chaises et étendit les mangemorts par terre, toujours stupéfixiés.

Maman ? demanda la fillette blonde.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Narcissa en souriant.

Bon, Drago et Lisa connaissent sûrement Remus Lupin ici présent. Il était dans la même classe que moi, à Gryffondor. Rogue ne t'a pas trop écoeurer en troisième année ?

Il m'a seulement fait renvoyé. Mais cette année, ça ne sera pas la même chose !

Cette année ? S'exclamèrent Drago et Lisa.

En histoire de la magie. C'est la madame à côté de moi qui va être en DCFM.

Narcissa se mit à rire.

Dora, tu ne feras pas de favoritisme, j'espère…

Dora ? s'exclama celle qui devait être Judith.

Nymphadora Tonks, ou bien votre cousine et ma filleule, au choix.

Drago, Lisa et la petite Callista se retrouvèrent les yeux comme des balles de ping-pong.

Vous êtes une des aurores du ministère, non ? demanda Lisa.

Oui, avant que je me fasse renvoyer, dit Tonks.

Là, ce fut au tour d'Hermione, Harry et les autres de la regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong.

Pourquoi je suis en DCFM à votre avis ?

Ils se mirent à rire.

Fudge est un con, déclara Harry.

Oui, mais ça m'arrange, dit Tonks.

TONKS ! s'exclama Hermione, qui avait rapidement compris.

Euh, on pourrait m'expliquer, je suis perdue.

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils expliquèrent alors que Remus était avec Tonks, puis parlèrent ensuite de l'innocence de Sirius dont Narcissa voulait des explications. Puis Narcissa parla du cas Lucius, de la petite Callista dont même les Serpentard de la pièce n'étaient pas au courant, de Judith, une moldue – sorcière, selon Narcissa qui avait un mangemort voler sur le mur dallé des cachots des Malefoy – et du cas « Le retour de Cissa Black la Serdaigle ».

Bien, là on comprend tout, soupira Harry. En résumé, Drago est du même côté que nous, tout comme vous, Narcissa, il reste un an à Callista et Judith pour entrer à Poudlard, Sirius va être innocenté, Fudge devrait être viré dans deux jours, Lisa sort avec Drago depuis le début de la cinquième année à la barbe de tout le monde sauf sa mère… et c'est tout. Ça fait pas mal de bonnes nouvelles, finalement. Parlant de ça, Remus…

Il transplanna et réapparut avec Dumbledore.

Bon, il paraît qu'on a beaucoup de nouvelles.

Il se tourna vers Susan.

Susan, ta tante est-elle libre ?

Susan comprit, ainsi qu'Hermione et Harry. Avec le procès de Sirius, c'est sûr que Fudge allait être viré.

Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que j'y demande.

Le directeur fit apparaître de la poudre de cheminette. Susan la prit.

Maison Bones !

La tête de la tante de Susan apparut dans la cheminée.

Qui y a-t-il ? demanda Amelia Bones.

Le directeur expliqua en quelques minutes la situation.

J'accepte avec plaisir, tout pour planter l'idiot de ministre pour lequel je travaille, en principe, répondit la tante de Susan à la demande du directeur.

Vos heures libres ?

Il y a maintenant, aucun procès…

Maintenant ?

Enfin, dans dix minutes. Sinon, c'est dans deux jours !

Dix minutes devraient nous suffire. Vous, allez au ministère. Je vais chercher Severus !

Ils acquiescèrent. La tête de la tante de Susan disparut. Direction, le ministère.

Ministère, sept minutes plus tard.

QUOI ? Hurla le ministre.

Vous avez bien entendu, Mr Fudge, dit Dumbledore en souriant. On veut bel et bien un procès pour l'innocence de Sirius Black et une condamnation à Askaban pour Lucius Malefoy, faisant hériter tout à son épouse et ses enfants.

Le ministère déglutit. Il était fait à l'os, il le savait.

D'accord, balbutia-t-il.

C'est ainsi qu'exactement trois minutes plus tard, Amelia Bones, de sa grande chaise, présidait l'assemblée. Le Magenmagot était déjà installée, Fudge était stressé sur sa chaise, Percy se faisait assaillir de regards noirs par Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry et Ombrage… se faisait assaillir de regards noirs par tout le monde.

Quant à Pettigrow et Malefoy, ils étaient observés par tout le monde d'un regard de pure haine.

Calmement, ils passèrent tous l'un après les autres, défendant Sirius de tout leur coeur.

Personnellement, dit Amelia, je connais déjà mon avis. Magenmagot ?

Sirius Black est innocent et Peter Pettigrow sera condamné au baiser du détraqueur pour trahison, aide précieuse à un mage noir et utilisation de magie noire à des fins immorales.

Même chose dans mon cas. En guise de dédommagement, certes partiel, nous offrons à toute sa famille, donc Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa Black et ses enfants, ainsi qu'à Remus Lupin, la somme de 5000 gallions. Sirius Black recevra également l'ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume. Vous reviendrez dans deux semaines pour la lecture du testament.

Elle se leva de sa chaise et le Magenmagot quitta la pièce pour une pause de dix minutes.

Ça va ? demanda Amelia, en les rejoignant.

Ça va, répondirent-elle.

Tu aimes tes vacances, Susan ? J'aurais bien aimée les passer avec toi.

Dans deux jours, tu les auras, tantine…

Tu t'amuses bien, chez Justin, j'espère ? En passant, ravie de te rencontrer, même si les circonstances ne sont pas spécialement à désirer.

Ils se mirent à rire.

J'aimerais avoir le nom des autres. Je ne me souviens que d'Harry, pour l'avoir vu l'an passé. Et Remus, Severus et Narcissa, qui étaient en même année que moi, à l'école.

Harry sourit. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pour sa cicatrice, il en était bien content.

Bon, dit Harry. Il y a Nymphadora Tonks, la filleule de Narcissa… et petite amie de Remus, également.

HEY !

Une des aurors à avoir été renvoyée, non ?

Tonks acquiesça.

Puis, il y a Callista, la fille de Narcissa, elle a dix ans, son frère Drago, seize ans comme Lisa, une Serdaigle, si mes souvenirs sont bons, Anthony, un autre Serdaigle… et tout le monde, sauf Luna et Ginny, finalement, qui ont quinze et sont à Serdaigle et Gryffondor, respectivement. Blaise et Sally-Ann sont à Serpentard, Justin est à Poufsouffle, vous devez le savoir, Neville, Ron, Hermione et moi sommes à Gryffondor; Mark et Sandra – on préfère dire Sandy, sont des futurs étudiants, on va savoir leurs maisons en septembre, Matt est le frère d'Hermione mais il est moldu, Judith était emprisonnée dans les cachots des Malefoy et est probablement sorcière, Andréane est la petite amie de Matt… et Allyson – dite Ally – est ma petite amie, soeur de Sandra et moldue.

Dit comme ça, vous êtes une bonne gang. Six Gryffondor, quatre Serdaigle, trois Poufsouffle, quatre Serpentard et trois moldus, pour un total de vingt. Finalement, ça fait beaucoup quand même. En plus, Mark, Sandra, Callista et Judith ne sont pas répartis, ce qui fait un total de vingt-quatre. Hein ?

Elle sourit au châtain-brun aux yeux gris, à la châtaine-rousse aux yeux améthyste, à la châtaine-argentée au yeux verts-gris et à la châtaine-auburn aux yeux ambres-dorés.

Effectivement, dit Snape.

Hum, Snape…

Oui, Bones ?

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu avais des cheveux d'un noir virant à l'argentée, c'est vraiment bizarre. Tes yeux ont à peu près la même couleur.

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

Je l'ignore.

BOUM !

La porte explosa. Un Percy enragé entra dans la salle d'audience.

Vraiment fou, ce ministre. Il veut renvoyer Shacklebolt, là c'est trop, il est vraiment idiot, murmura-t-il.

Tu viens de le réaliser, Percy ? demanda Ron.

Celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

Bonjour, Ron.

Percy, tu viens enfin de réaliser qu'il est idiot ?

Oui.

Ils soupirèrent.

Il s'est mis en idée de renvoyer Shacklebolt, aujourd'hui. Pour se défouler à cause du procès sur Black, sans doute. À ce propos, ça va ?

Oui, répondit Ginny. Ça va.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Percy.

Par contre, je ne dirais pas la même chose pour les parents.

Il déglutit.

J'ai été vraiment idiot, non ?

Pour te dire la vérité… oui. Mais ça s'arrange. Commence par t'excuser, on verra après.

Je le ferai.

Bien.

Fudge s'en vient, dit-il. Il me poursuivait, tantôt, m'hurlant après.

Le ministre entra alors fou de rage.

WEASLEY !

Oui, Mr le ministre ?

Envoyez ce rapport de renvoi à Shacklebolt.

NON ! Si vous renvoyez le chef des aurors, vous êtes idiot !

Shacklebolt a nui à beaucoup de mission.

Percy leva la tête.

Dans vos rêves.

WEASLEY ! ENVOYEZ CE RAPPORT…

Je le ferai dans deux jours…

Il se tourna vers Fudge.

Si vous êtes encore ministre.

Fudge déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas refuser face à plus d'une vingtaine de personnes.

D'accord.

Le Magenmagot entra alors, signalant la presque fin des dix minutes de pause. Amelia alla à sa table de juge. Une heure plus tard, Narcissa Black et ses enfants héritaient de la fortune Malefoy, qui serait magiquement changé de place aussitôt la signature de Narcissa placée sur un document. Ce qu'elle fit rapidement. Lucius serait ensuite expédié à la prison Askaban, pour un séjour à perpétuité.

Enfin ! s'écria Narcissa. Enfin libre !

Elle s'assit dans une chaise. C'était une nouvelle vie pour elle, Drago et Callista.

Une nouvelle vie… murmura Drago.

Parlant de vies…

Narcissa leva la tête.

Oui ? demanda-t-elle.

On a perdu notre infirmière, cet été. Encore des mangemorts…

Pomfresh ?

Le directeur acquiesça.

Oui, effectivement. Et j'ai su que vous avez fait des études de médicomagie – sans l'accord de Lucius, mais avec celle de vos parents – à Hengehill, non ?

Narcissa acquiesça.

Voudriez-vous être infirmière ?

J'aimerais bien… Mais Callista commence l'école seulement l'an prochain, comme Judith, d'ailleurs.

Dumbledore sourit.

Une petite entorse aux règlements ancestraux, ça vous dit ? On pourrait les faire entrer…

Tout le monde regarda Dumbledore, les yeux ronds comme des boules de quilles, sauf Harry, qui soupira. Narcissa reprit ses esprits et dit que si Callista et Judith étaient d'accord, elle en serait ravie.

Les fillettes, eux, surtout Callista, hurlèrent un « OUIIIIIIIIIIIIII » retentissant.

Bon, bienvenue dans le monde des fous de Poudlard…

Ils se mirent à rire.

Juste une dernière chose… dit Narcissa.

Oui ?

Je vais où, pour le reste de l'été ?

Dumbledore sourit.

Dites lui, Remus…

Remus murmura quelque chose à Narcissa.

Non… non… J'espère que vous l'avez nettoyé, en tous cas…

Ginny et Ron se mirent à rire.

On peut l'assurer, ça !

Et le portrait de la tante ?

Si vous connaissez un moyen de le décoller, on n'est pas contre !

Ils se mirent à rire.

J'essayerai !

Parce qu'elle crie beaucoup, vous savez ? dit Hermione.

Ils se mirent à rire. Décidément, ces vacances étaient les meilleures, jusqu'à date.

Deux jours avaient passés depuis le procès pour Sirius et celui pour l'argent des Malefoy.

La soirée après le procès de Sirius, selon les dires de Charlie et Rebecca, qui se trouvaient à l'ordre, cette journée-là, Percy s'était rendu à l'ordre et s'était étalé à genoux en disant des « Je m'excuse ! » à tout rompre. Les jumeaux en hurlaient encore de rire et Charlie en souriait encore. Les parents avaient acceptés les excuses et Kingsley était ravi que Percy ait sauvé son emploi – parce que bien sûr, Fudge ne serait pas ministre dans deux jours.

La journée après, Remus s'était étonné de ne pas avoir vu le procès de Sirius à la Une de la Gazette. Il n'y avait que le blabla habituel… sauf l'attaque de mangemorts au Chaudron Baveur – cinq morts – évidemment.

Narcissa en avait été étonnée et avait été voir sa filleule et Remus pour savoir si elle n'avait pas hallucinée le journal.

Charlie et Rebecca était eux aussi arrivés peu après chez Hermione, pour soit disant les surveiller.

Ils avaient appris peu après que Molly avait découverts qu'ils étaient en couple. Ils avaient réussis à transplaner juste avant que Charlie reçoive un coup de torchon mouillé et demandait asile pour la journée.

Ça les avait fait rire beaucoup.

Maintenant, la journée avait passé et Remus arrivait avec la Gazette du Sorcier.

Ils l'ouvrirent. En première page, on y relatait la défaite de Fudge et Ombrage avec 30 et 10 respectivement et Amos Diggory vainqueur avec 60 des votes de la communauté sorcière. Kingsley devait maintenant être plus que ravi d'être non renvoyé.

Et à la deuxième page, il y avait ce que tous attendaient. En gros titre, il y avait :

**SIRIUS BLACK : INNOCENT !**

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS ! Hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

Ils se mirent à danser.

J'adore maintenant la gazette ! s'exclama Harry. Et je déteste autant Fudge !

Ils se mirent à rire.

J'l'aime pas, ce Fudge, moi non plus, déclara Ally.

Bienvenue dans le club ! s'exclama Drago.

Après cet événement, deux semaines avaient passées. Susan avait fini ses vacances chez sa tante, Harry avait réintégré Privet Drive – il devait y passer obligatoirement deux semaines complètes, à son malheur… et il avait passer tout son temps chez Hermione et Ally – et Remus et Tonks avaient réintégrés l'ODP, refaisant des quarts avec les autres membres.

Lisa avait atterrie deux jours plus tard chez Anthony demanda asile. Sa tante – qui s'occupait d'elle depuis la mort de ses parents, quelques jours plus tôt – avait aussi périe aux mains des mangemorts, qui avait brûlée toute la maison, où s'entassait objets de valeur, photos… et effets scolaires.

La semaine d'après, ils allèrent faire leurs achats, accompagnés des parents de Mark, Sandy, Hermione, Anthony, Justin, Sally-Ann et Blaise, ainsi que du père de Luna, la grand-mère de Neville et la tante de Susan qui trouvait pour la plupart que leurs enfants avaient passé l'été chez eux aussi longtemps que le vent… c'est-à-dire pas grand chose.

Les œufs de la chouette d'Harry éclorent le lendemain, donnant naissance à deux petites chouettes et un hibou… Éole, Windy et Gaïa, donnés à Mark, Sandy et Ginny. La première était tout blanche avec des traces de noir, le deuxième était noir avec des traces de blanc… et le dernier était beige-brun, on se demandait où il avait pris ces couleurs…

Drago et Lisa avait fait acquisition de deux jolis serpents à la ménagerie magique, lorsqu'ils étaient allés au chemin de traverse, tandis que Narcissa avait fait acquisition d'un corbeau. Le professeur Rogue, qui passait par là, avait révélé qu'il en avait un et qu'il pourrait aider Narcissa à le dresser – elle tentait de le calmer à ce moment là – correctement. Callista et Judith avait quant à elle faites acquisition de 2 jolies petites souris noires – mâle et femelle – et blanches chacune, car Harry avait dit que s'il en voyait une beige, il l'assassinait. Il faut dire que les rats et lui ne s'entendaient pas très bien depuis l'épisode « Peter ».

Pendant ces deux semaines, ils avaient également pratiqués au combats à armes, les garçons développaient des beaux muscles, selon les filles qui elles aussi avait prise en muscles, même si c'était moins visible. Ils avaient aussi sortis à presque tous les jours au « Soleil Levant », avait fait les boutiques, sorcières et moldues, ou Hermione avait appris un sort très utile lui permettant d'enchanter des objets moldus. Autant dire qu'Anthony allait apporter ses CD et son discman…

Maintenant, c'était la rentrée.

ON VA ÊTRE EN RETARD ! Hurla Sandy.

Quoi ?

Il est dix heures trente….

MERDEUH !

Aussitôt, on balança les valises dans la fourgonnette de Matt, l'auto de la mère d'Hermione, de Mark et de Sandy (et Ally).

Direction King Cross, plus que quinze minutes !

Aussitôt dit, on appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ça ne se faisait pas, rater le train – pour une deuxième fois, surtout, hein Ron, hein Harry ? S'amusait à dire Hermione – de Poudlard, surtout quand on était en première année.

Ce fut ainsi qu'à dix heures cinquante-huit, Ally faisait ses embrassades de dernière minutes à Harry sur le quai de King Cross et que Sandy attendait son tour. Hermione faisait ses embrassades à ses parents, son frère et sa belle-sœur, de même pour Mark, Anthony, Justin et Sally-Ann.

J'espère que Susan nous a gardé des places, murmura Luna. PAPA !

Elle venait de voir son père. Elle alla lui donner un bec sur la joue et monta dans le train.

5 secondes ! Hurla le chauffeur du train.

Un baiser sur la joue et tout le monde embarqua dans le train en 4 seconds chronos. Ils eurent juste le temps de fermer les portes que le train partit.

À Noël ! Lança Harry de sa fenêtre ouverte.

Je t'attends, de toute manière, Matt me surveille ! Cria Ally.

Et moi ta sœur et Mark !

Il rit et ils firent leurs adieux par la fenêtre.

Bon, on a faillit louper le train, dit Remus.

Ils se mirent à rire.

À propos, vous faites quoi dans ce train ? demanda Blaise.

On fait le voyage avec vous !

Ça c'est cool…

Ils se mirent à rire. Harry songea que décidément, l'année allait s'annoncer assez bien !


End file.
